Recuerdos
by The Eastern Writer
Summary: Fic sobre cómo Eli olvidó quien era por culpa de Blakk, y que trabajó para Blakk poruqe creía que era su empleado, Eli ni siquiera recordaba a sus amigos Kord, Pronto o Junjie, pero si recordaba a Trixie, pero después fue recordando poco a poco quien era en realidad
1. Perdido

_Perdido _

**PDV (Punto de vista) De Eli **

Eli Shane… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme ese nombre de la cabeza? Mi pasado es un misterio, mi mente una trampa, no logro recordar nada, lo único que recuerdo es una horripilante y borrosa imagen en mi cabeza…

**En sus recuerdos, recordaba dicha imagen…**

Eli estaba sentado en una silla, atado

Eli: ¡Suéltame! ¡Libérame! ¡Déjame ir!

Una figura misteriosa le hablaba, pero en sus recuerdos Eli no podía identificar de quién se trataba

?: Descuida Eli, solo sentirás… Dolor.

Eli: No ¡NOOO!

**Fin del recuerdo… (Continua el punto de vista)**

El pasado es un misterio para mí, lo que soy ahora nunca estará completo hasta que descubra quien era, pero por ahora, solo sé que trabajo para el Dr. Blakk, que soy sin duda alguna su mejor empleado y que trabajo para sembrar el temor y el dolor en los corazones de las personas que habitan en BajoTerra, después de todo, para gobernarlos primero hay que asustarlos y que se sientan miserables…

**Fin del punto de vista**

Al instante, llama Blakk por el intercomunicador

Blakk: Eli ¿Dónde rayos estás? Necesito que vayas al pueblo y… -Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Ya Blakk, relájese, con solo decirme a mí que vaya al pueblo, sé lo que tengo que hacer, en cambio usted se molesta en hablar bobadas y hacerme perder el tiempo –Eli cierra el intercomunicador-

**Con Blakk…**

Morris: ¿De verdad tolerará eso?

Blakk: Si, es un grosero, traidor, mentiroso, y es justo lo que estaba buscando, es mucho mejor tenerlo de mi lado, aunque impertinente y vanidoso, que tenerlo en mi contra, ¿Cierto doctor Evil?

Evil: En efecto, mi desagradable amigo, Blakk, es claro que el pobre muchacho no recuerda quien es, o más bien, quien era, porque ahora, gracias a la manipulación de sus recuerdos que yo elaboré, cree que es su empleado

Blakk: Si, el que realizamos hace dos años

Evil: Y funcionó a la perfección

Blakk, Evil: ¡JAJAJAJA!

**De vuelta con Eli, en el pueblo…**

Eli: Ahh, este ridículo pueblo ¿Cuándo va a entender?

Eli carga su lanzadora con Burpy Malvada (Aunque ahora ya no se llamaba Burpy, si no, Drakar) y la dispara hacia arriba, cuando las personas ven a Burpy, se echan a correr

Ciudadano1: ¡Cuidado! ¡Es Eli Shane!

Drakar ataca con Explosión Solar, un ataque que hace que Drakar, primero se cargue en una bola de fuego y luego lo libera, esparciéndolo por todo el pueblo, quemándolo

Eli: JAJAJAJAJAJA –dice mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el fuego de las casas del pueblo quemándose-

Ciudadano2: ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Ya le dimos oro, le dimos comida, babosas, le dimos todo lo que teníamos, ¿Qué busca esta vez?

Eli baja de la pequeña montaña donde estaba, baja caminando lentamente, con su lanzadora cargada con una babosa Granada Malvada

Eli: Vaya pueblo este, ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que venir aquí a presentarme? Parece que les gusta ser tratados así, ¿O solo entienden por la fuerza? ¡Díganme!

Todos se quedaron perplejos, ocultos, asustados, no se escuchó a nadie decir media palabra

Eli: Bien, seguro se preguntan qué busco, y se los diré, ya conocen a mi jefe Blakk, pues si se dan cuenta, soy su mejor y más leal empleado, en cierto modo, él me cuenta todo, sus molestias, las personas que lo sacan de quicio, los pueblos que no le agradan ¡Todo! Y el últimamente me dijo que se molestó con alguien de este pueblo, y yo solo necesito que me digan quién es ¡Solo eso! ¿Sencillo, no?... Saben que si no me lo entregan, ¡Yo mismo lo buscaré y de este pueblo no quedará ni escombros!

Eli dispara la malvada (Además megamórfica) que destruye lo que restaba de una casa, y al hacerlo, se revela un hombre que estaba escondido en los escombros, Eli se da cuenta que era el hombre que buscaba y sonríe maléficamente

Eli: Jaja… Les dije que lo encontraría… Ahora… -Eli le dispara una carnero al pobre hombre y cae tendido en el suelo- Tú pagarás lo que hiciste

Señor: No, Por Favor no, solo le negué el condominio de la caverna a Blakk, y aun así él lo tomó, consiguió lo que quería ¿Por qué me busca?

Eli: Porque nadie le dice que no al Dr. Blakk, estas cavernas serán suyas, junto con todo BajoTerra, ¡¿Oyeron?!

Señor: … Es todo… BajoTerra es libre para todos, todos vivimos aquí, y nadie puede negarnos eso, podrás tomar nuestro dinero, comida o lo que sea, pero no tomarás nuestra libertad y nuestro derecho de vivir aquí, así que si quieres dispararme, hazlo

Eli: Ohh, que discurso tan conmovedor… ¿Qué dispare? ¡Ok! –Eli abrió fuego, pero antes de que la babosa golpeara al pobre hombre, otra babosa interfirió- ¿Pero qué rayos…?

?: ¡Alto ahí, maleante! Deja a ese hombre es paz

Eli: ¿Qué… -Eli ve un sujeto con una capucha- Oh, pero si son ustedes

?: Si, soy yo

Eli: Ridículo troll

El sujeto se quita la capucha y es… Nuestro troll favorito, Kord

Kord: Aléjate de ese hombre, deja tu lanzadora, y evitemos problemas… Eli…

Eli: JA, ¿Y qué? ¿Viniste solo? Que bobo eres… ¿Que evitemos problemas? JAJAJA, estoy cansado de decírtelo… Buscar problemas es lo único que hago

Kord: Pues ya tienes uno, uno muy grande

Eli: ¡Perfecto!

Ambos disparan y la babosa malvada de Eli acaba con la de Kord, Eli re-dispara, Kord la evade y dispara, luego se esconde tras una roca, Eli se enoja y dispara varias veces hasta destruir la roca, luego Kord le dispara, se quedan luchando por unos minutos, mientras otro miembro sacaba y ponía a salvo a los habitantes del pueblo… Ese miembro era Junjie

Junjie: Todos, rápido, por aquí, no sé cuánto tiempo más mi amigo podrá distraer a Eli

**De vuelta en el duelo…**

Kord ya no tenía más municiones y estaba derrotado, tirado en el suelo

Eli: Siempre peleas conmigo, y siempre pierdes

Kord: Pierdo el duelo… Pero gano lo que quiero en realidad

Eli: ¿Qué? –Eli ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie, solo escombros- Me las vas a –Se da cuenta también que, mientras miraba a su alrededor, Kord había escapado- ¡Rayos! ¡Ese estúpido troll!

**En el refugio… **

Kord: Junjie ¿Lograste salvar a todos?

Junjie: Claro, todo salió de acuerdo al plan, ahora todos están a salvo y ocultos donde Blakk, o Eli, no podrán encontrar jamás

Kord: Bien… Ahj –se estira un poco-

Junjie: ¿Adolorido?

Kord: ¿Qué? No, solo estoy cansado… Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, como hace dos años, cuando éramos un equipo… Cuando… Éramos, la… Banda de Shane –tristeza se reflejó en su rostro al decir eso-

Pronto: Si, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado… ¡No hasta que mi máquina del tiempo esté completa! Ahj, pero tardaría mucho en hacerla, y además podría causar una paradoja… Ahhjj, no podemos cambiar el futuro… No digas Banda de Shane tan alto, el líder podría enojarse, además, ahora somos la Banda de Resistencia –susurra-

Junjie: Cierto, el líder se enojaría y bastante –susurra-

Kord: Ahh, claro y ¿Dónde está? –susurra-

Junjie: Seguro en su cuarto… Jamás sale de ahí

Kord: Claaro, me voy a descansar, fue un día muy agotador

Junjie: Si, tienes razón… Hasta luego

**En la fortaleza de Blakk…**

Blakk: ¿Y bien? ¿Te decisiste de ese torpe?

Eli: Si… Bueno… Casi…

Blakk: ¡¿CASI?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE CASI?!

Eli: Es que… Iba a acabar con él… Pero… Me quedé sin babosas…

Blakk: ¿Esos tontos de la Banda de Resistencia interfirieron de nuevo?

Eli: ¡Que te importa! ¡POR ESOS INÚTILES EL RÍDICULO HOMBRE SE ME ESCAPÓ!

Blakk: ¡Ahj! Tú siempre peleando con esos bobos, ¡¿Por qué no acabas de ellos de una vez POR TODAS?!

Eli: Porque me da la gana… Además, acabar con ellos de esa forma sería piadoso, yo quiero verlos ¡Sufrir! –se retira-

Blakk: ¡Ahj! ¿Qué voy a hacer con ese chico?

Evil: Bueno, su comportamiento es como de un niño caprichoso de cinco años

Blakk: Sin embargo, es bueno para hacer su trabajo, destruir cavernas, torturar gente, es bueno para esas cosas, incluso su babosa Infierno que creí que nunca conseguiría ahora es malvada, y aunque quisiera ser yo quien la usara, por lo menos el, la usa en mi nombre...

Evil: Pero no es suficiente, Blakk, esos torpes de la Banda de Resistencia, antigua Banda Shane son un estorbo, si no fuera por ellos, el chico hiciera bien su trabajo

Blakk: Si, tiene razón, Evil, debemos deshacernos de ellos…

Continuará…


	2. Quién Soy?

¿Quién Soy?

_**PDV (Punto de vista) de Eli **_

Mi vida es un acertijo, soy la pregunta del millón, cuando alguien te pregunta quién eres, muchas veces respondes tu nombre, tu personalidad, lo que te gusta o disgusta, tu trabajo, tu profesión, pero ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? Sé lo que hago, sé que soy el mejor de todos, a la vista de todos, un malvado villano, empleado de Blakk, no espero que piensen otra cosa, pero ¿Quién soy? … ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado? ¿Quiénes eran mis padres o de dónde soy? Me siento bien y vivo tranquilo, pero eso jamás será cierto… Nunca será al 100 % (cien por ciento) porque dentro de mí, estoy incompleto, sin ninguna idea de mi pasado, lo que soy, nunca será igual…

_**Fin del PDV.**_

**En el refugio…**

Los chicos (Kord, Pronto y Junjie) estaban en la sala, aburridos, recordando esos viejos tiempos, cuando, el malvado y despiadado Eli Shane, solía ser el chico protector de las cavernas, solía ser un héroe, su amigo y líder de la banda…

Kord: ¿Por qué todo eso tenía que pasar? –dice mientras sostiene una foto de la Banda de Shane (con Eli)

_**Hace dos años…**_

Era una misión importante, en el Refugio Shane, donde estaban nuestros héroes planeando cómo iban a detener a Blakk y aprisionar a su malvado empleado el Dr. Anodicius Evil, un malvado científico dedicado a la capacidad mental, las propiedades del cerebro y, en retrospectiva, la manifestación de los recuerdos y su manipulación

Eli: Bien chicos, esta misión debe ser perfecta, debemos detener a Blakk de una vez por todas y encarcelar a Evil para que deje de ayudar a Blakk en su terrible tarea de desatar en mal en BajoTerra

Pronto: Si, ese ridículo científico loco, que siempre se burlaba de Pronto y ¡Se cree superior a Pronto!

Kord: Si, y lo más importante, le ayudó a Blakk a crear agua oscura

Trixie: Blakk no se iba a dar por vencido, seguiría con su trabajo de convertir a las babosas en malvadas

Eli: Y desde que nos libramos de los flagelos, tenía que encontrar otra manera

Junjie: Captado, y estoy listo para seguirte Eli, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Eli: Bien, Kord y Pronto se encargarán de los guardias delanteros, Junjie, tú de los guardias secundarios y supongo que puedes encargarte de los refuerzos también ¿No?

Junjie: Juju y yo acabaremos con ellos

Eli: Bien, Trixie esperará que Kord y Pronto despejen la entrada, luego irá con ustedes y las Mecas y los conducirá hasta el cuarto principal de Blakk, donde todos lo rodearán y lo detendrán

Trixie: ¿Y tú qué harás?

Eli: Me encargaré del laboratorio de Evil

Trixie: Pero, ¿Irás solo?

Eli: Descuida, Trix, no te preocupes, con el doble cañón será fácil, luego los acompañaré

Kord: ¿Qué hay de Evil?

Pronto: ¿Bromeas? Ese bueno para nada es un inútil, quizá sea un "brillante científico", supuestamente, pero es un pésimo lanzador de babosas, incluso Pronto el magnífico, obviamente, es más peligroso que ese tonto –dice mientras mostraba sus "músculos"

Junjie: Ok, entonces ¡Hagámoslo!

Eli: Oye, yo decía eso

Junjie: Lo lamento, es que estaba entusiasmado

Eli: ¡Hagámoslo!

**En las afueras de la fortaleza de Blakk…**

Eli: Bien, todos conocen el plan, ya saben que hacer

Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Entendido!

Eli haciende con la cabeza, luego ponen en marcha el plan, Kord y Pronto se escabullían hasta la puerta de la fortaleza para acabar con los guardias delanteros como estaba planeado, mientras los demás aguardaban su turno detrás de unas rocas

Eli: Espero que todo salga bien

Trixie: Saldrá bien, descuida –dice colocando su mano en su hombro- Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? –dice recostando su cabeza con suavidad en su hombro

Eli: Si, lo dije –dice lanzándole una mirada de ternura- Pero no conozco el futuro, algo podría salir mal, un punto que no haya visto, un detalle que no haya tomado en cuenta, es algo estresante

Trixie: Bueno, ten confianza… Kord y Pronto ya acabaron con los guardias, es mi turno, nos vemos luego –dice mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios (¿Pensaron que dejaría el Elixie a un lado? ¡IMPOSIBLE! XXDD, ya se dan cuenta si son novios o no)

Eli: Cuídate

Trixie va con Junjie en la mecas hacia la entrada donde están Kord y Pronto, se montan y van de acuerdo al plan, después de un rato Eli decide entrar, Trixie y los otros acaban con todos los guardias y llegan hasta el cuarto principal de Blakk y cuando entran…

Trixie: Esperen ¿Y Blakk?

Kord: Debería estar aquí

Junjie: Algo no anda bien aquí

Trixie: Pero eso significa que Blakk…

Pronto: ¡Está con ese inútil de Evil!

Trixie: Y Eli… Oh no, ¡ Eli!

**En el laboratorio de Evil…**

Eli estaba sentado en una silla, atado

Eli: ¡Suéltame! ¡Libérame! ¡Déjame ir!

Una figura misteriosa le hablaba y era… ¡Blakk!

Blakk: Descuida Eli, solo sentirás… Dolor.

Eli: No ¡NOO!

Blakk: ¿Qué es lo que pretendías al venir aquí? ¿Crees que no sé qué pensabas destruir mi nuevo suministro de agua oscura? Y al decir nuevo suministro me refiero a la libertad que tengo de hacer mi propia agua oscura, sin tener que depender de esos horrorosos monstruos

Eli: ¿Monstruos? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? La verdad que los Flagelos no están tan feos

Blakk: Siempre con tus chistecitos ¡¿Verdad?! –dice furioso- Creo que no estás en posición para contar chistes, o ¿Qué opina, Evil?

Evil: Jajaja, no, no lo está, está atado y sus babosas en una jaula, pero descuide, ya veremos si este sentido del humor que tienes, Shane, sigue igual después de que te muestre lo que tengo preparado para ti, y te lo aseguro, nada será igual, después de que todo esto pase, no hay forma de que regreses

Eli: ¿Qué es lo que van hacerme?

Evil: Digamos que, jugaré con tu mente, literalmente ¡Jajaja!

Eli: No, mis amigos te encontrarán, te detendrán

Evil: ¿Tus amigos saben que la fortaleza de Blakk tiene un subterráneo?

Eli: ¿Qué? Pero yo…

Evil: Tu estuviste siguiendo el rastro que te dejamos apropósito, y con el ilusionismo de las cámaras que instalé, creíste que veías la fortaleza, ahora dulce sueños –dice mientras lo rociaba con un gas para dormir-

Eli: ¡NOO! No puedes… N-o, pu-e-d…

Eli quedó completamente dormido, incapaz de despertar, a menos a que ellos quisieran, mientras el resto de la Banda de Shane, buscaba de arriba abajo el laboratorio de Evil y a Eli, sin saber que Eli era conejillo de indias de Blakk y Evil y que su amigo y líder de la banda estaba por desaparecer

Kord: Ya hemos buscado por toda esta ridícula fortaleza sin encontrar nada –dice angustiado por su amigo-

Trixie: Debe estar aquí, ¡Tiene que estar aquí! En alguna parte ese laboratorio y Evil, Eli y Blakk

Junjie: Esperemos que cuando lo encontremos, no sea demasiado tarde

Pronto: ¿Qué haremos? ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS?! –dice poniéndose histérico-

Kord, por eso, le da una bofetada

Kord: ¡Tranquilízate Pronto!

Pronto: Oye no abofetees a Pronto –dice molesto, tomado una roca del suelo y lanzándosela a la cabeza

Kord: ¡Auch! No me lances rocas ¿Estás loco? –dice empujándolo

Pronto: ¿Quién crees que eres, trol? –dice lanzándole otra roca

Kord: ¡Deja de lanzarme rocas!

Junjie: Oigan tranquilos

Kord empuja a Pronto otra vez, pero más fuerte y luego Pronto se molesta y le brinca encima y luego los dos peleándose, tocan una palanca escondida que había, haciendo que una rampa inclinada hacia abajo (Como la del bar en la película de Enredados) se desplaza

Trixie, Junjie: Wow… -ambos voltean la mirada hacia Kord y Pronto, los que estaban a punto de darse un puñetazo el uno al otro

Kord, Pronto: ¡Él empezó!

Junjie: ¡Bien hecho chicos!

Kord, Pronto: No fue nada, pff –dicen mientras se limpiaban el "polvo" de sus atuendos

Trixie: Vamos, rápido, Eli debe estar en problemas

Todos entran al túnel rápidamente hacia el laboratorio con tal de ayudar a Eli, esperando que estuviera bien, pero…

**En el laboratorio…**

Evil: El cerebro de este chico es impresionante, inmenso, mira todos sus recuerdos

Blakk: Ve al punto, Evil, la máquina no está completamente estable, solo soportará hasta que terminemos

Evil: Ya oí, ya oí, entonces, procedamos…

Evil enciende la máquina y comienza ¿Bloquear los recuerdos de Eli?

Blakk: ¿Qué haces Evil? Creí que borrarías sus recuerdos y los modificarías, de modo a que él creyera que es mi empleado

Evil: ¿Borrarlos? Eso es imposible, nuestra tecnología no ha llegado hasta ese punto solo puedo bloquearlos

Blakk: ¡Eso es patético! –dice mientras estrellaba su mano en la mesa

Evil: Pero tranquilo, si puedo modificar su memoria y que piense que es tu empleado

Blakk: Pues ¡Hazlo!

Evil: En seguida, solo debo tocar esto y…

Eli: ¡AAHHHH! –grita de dolor-

Blakk le apunta con su lanzadora

Evil: Descuida Blakk, solo se retuerce de dolor, pero no puede despertar, no puede hacer nada, además, si hace eso significa que la máquina está funcionando correcta-mente ¡JAJAJAJA! –se ríe como científico loco-

Blakk: Bien, eso me tranquiliza, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

Evil: El cerebro humano es increíble, inmenso, impresionante, pero no es incomprensible, cada aspecto que contiene puede ser estudiado y manipulado, si se tiene la tecnología para ello, y lo más importante, un genio o intelecto como el mío

Suena la alarma

Blakk: ¿Qué sucede?

Evil: Al parecer, ¡Tenemos intrusos! ¿Cómo encontraron la palanca y mi pasadizo secreto?

Blakk: Eso no importa, ¡Termina ya!

Evil: Lo de los recuerdos modificados ya está listo, pero debemos esperar que el bloqueo de sus verdaderos recuerdos termine

Blakk: ¿Y qué esperas? Llegarán aquí en cualquier momento

Evil: Está cargando, va por un 30%

Blakk: Dese prisa

Evil: 45% ¿Acaso no tiene babosas?

Blakk: Tenía, las usé todas para detener al Shane

Evil: 60%

Blakk: Se acercan

Evil: 65,75, 80%

Blakk: Cuando esté al 100% despertará ¿Verdad? –dice señalando a Eli-

Evil: Podría ser

Blakk: ¿PODRIA?

Evil: 95%, 96… ¡Vamos, rápido!

En ese instante, entra la Banda de Shane, destruyendo la puerta

Kord: Toc, toc

Junjie: ¡Detente Blakk!

Pronto: Y Evil

Los dos estaban tapando la computadora que iba por 98%, Evil mirando, ansioso de que llegara a 100% cuando…

Trixie: ¡Eli! Kord, ayúdalo

Kord: En seguida

Evil: No esperen –ve la computadora que iba por 99% y cuando iba a llegar a 100 Kord desconectó a Eli de la máquina, dejando el experimento inconcluso- ¡NOO! ¿Por qué?

Blakk ve a Evil y le hace señas preguntando si funcionó, Evil, para no poner furioso a Blakk, le hizo señas de que llegó a 100%

Blakk: Oh no, nos atraparon

Kord: Esto es muy extraño, lo atrapamos

Pronto: Si

Trixie: Pudo ser más difícil, ¿Qué traes entre manos Blakk?

Blakk: Nada, a veces hay que reconocer cuando fuiste vencido

En ese instante, Eli despertaba, estaba algo mareado y vio a Blakk y a Evil acorralados por los que ahora conocía como extraños

Kord: ¡Eli, amigo! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!

Eli se aparta de él y lo golpea fuertemente en el estómago de una patada, Kord se lanza al piso del dolor, los demás quedan impresionados

Junjie: ¿Eli? Oye, tranquilo

Eli lanza puñetazos a Junjie, él evade unos cuantos, pero luego Eli golpea a Junjie por los pies y lo derriba

Trixie lo mira con cara de pena y lego voltea a ver a Blakk y a Evil, y los ve sonrientes y satisfechos, por ello, Trixie se hace a un lado y le hace señas a Pronto y a Junjie de que se retiren, Pronto ayuda a Kord a levantarse, mientras Junjie distrae a Eli

Junjie: Eli, vamos ¿Qué te sucede?

Eli: No me importa quiénes sean ustedes, pero se atrevieron a desafiar a mi jefe, Blakk, y desafiarlo a él es desafiarme a mí

Junjie: ¿Qué? ¿Blakk tu jefe? –Junjie se distrae y Eli lo golpea

Eli: Si, mi jefe, ¿Qué? ¿Estás sordo o tengo que repetirlo?

Pronto le hace señas de que es suficiente y que se retiren, Junjie lo ve y se retira, Eli iba a perseguirlo, pero Blakk le dice que no

Eli: ¡Están escapando!

Blakk: Tranquilo, habrá otras oportunidades para destruirlos

Eli: Perdone mi memoria pero, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Blakk: Son tus peores enemigos, espero que los hayas visto bien porque no será la última vez que los veas

Eli: Bien, pero la próxima vez que los vea los destruiré

**En el presente…**

Kord aun sostenía la foto, luego la coloca de nuevo sobre la mesa

Kord: Daría lo que fuera por un solo momento con Eli, con el verdadero Eli, aunque fuera un segundo

Junjie: ¿Crees que eres el único que lo extraña? La verdad todos lo echamos de menos, pero lamentablemente, lo perdimos…

Pronto: Debemos afrontar ese hecho… Mencionarlo solo nos hará más daño, y si nosotros estamos tristes, imaginen como se siente Trixie

Kord: Es cierto, ella está devastada

Junjie: Lo sé… Por eso cuando nos envía a una misión ella se queda aquí (Sip, Trixie es la líder ahora), dice que es para cuidar el refugio pero…

Pronto: Si… ¿Habrá acaso alguna forma de que Eli regrese?

Kord: Tal vez si, tal vez no, lo importante es no perder la esperanza, pero… Ya han pasado 2 años, y ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

**Continuará… **


	3. Te recuerdo

Te Recuerdo

**PDV (Punto De Vista) De Eli**

A pesar de tener todo lo que quiero, y hacer todo lo que se me antoje, y lo que me dé la gana, siento que algo me falta, pero no sé qué es, o que podría ser, puedo tener todo lo que quiero, dinero, babosas, ¡Incluso cavernas! Pero, aun con todo eso, siento que… que… Que no tengo nada, y es algo ilógico, tengo todo pero al mismo tiempo no tengo nada, y tampoco tengo idea de que es eso tan especial que sirve para llenar el vacío que tengo en mi corazón, y me pregunto ¿Qué es tan especial? Y no sé por qué pero, siento que eso está cerca, solo me queda ir a encontrarlo, porque presiento que eso es parte de mí, de todo mi presente y pasado… Y futuro…

**Fin del PDV…**

Eli, con su muy y profunda confusión, ansiedad y desesperación por encontrar eso preciado que tanto anela, se embarca en una búsqueda sin rumbo a las cavernas del norte, sin ninguna razón, sin decirle ni siquiera a Blakk, mientras en el refugio, estaba Trixie sola en su habitación, mientras Junjie meditaba, Pronto jugaba videojuegos en la sala para apartarse del mundo y tratar de olvidar sus tristezas (aunque era imposible) y Kord estaba en el garaje mejorando las armas para que tuvieran más velocidad de disparo, en fin, Trixie estaba en su habitación…

Trixie: Esto… Nunca terminará –dice mientras miraba por la ventana con cara de tristeza- Yo… solo quiero… que vuelvas –dice dejando escapar unas lágrimas, mientras levantaba y miraba una foto de Eli que tenía en su mano. En la foto, Eli estaba sonriéndole, abrazándola, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en su pecho- Pero supongo que es imposible, es imposible que vuelvas… Es imposible que cambies, es imposible que recuerdes quién eres… Incluso… Es imposible que… Sepas quién soy… Y… Daría todo para que volvieras…

La tristeza revelada en la chica era obvia en ese sentido, las babosas solo se quedaban junto a ella (Entre las babosas de Trixie también estaba Doc, Hielo y Joules, que fueron las únicas babosas de Eli que pudieron salvarse), las babosas solo se quedaban con ella compartiendo su dolor, tristes, ya que no podían hacer nada para animarla. Entre su llanto, Kord termina de arreglar las armas y sube a la habitación de ella para informarle, ya que ella es la líder ahora…

Kord: ¡Trix! Terminé de mejorar las –se interrumpe al ver a su compañera con lágrimas en los ojos y con la foto en la mano- Las… armas… Trixie… Tienes que… Tienes que… Seguir adelante… Sin… Sin Eli…

Trixie: ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Lo intento una y otra vez, pero cuando creo que estoy progresando ¡Vuelvo de nuevo atrás! Porque… Es que no puedo evitarlo… Cada cosa me recuerda a él… No es tan fácil simplemente… Olvidar… Para ustedes sí, eran sus amigos y todo… Pero… Cuando… Cuando amas a alguien tan profundo… Y… Ves que de repente… Él… No sabe quién eres… -dice mientras deja salir algunas lágrimas-

Kord: Está bien… Trix, te entiendo –dice poniendo su mano en su hombro- De verdad… Lo lamento, sé que tú y Eli pasaban todo el tiempo juntos… Y sé… Bueno, ahora sé que… Te duele aceptar que él ahora… Ya sabes… Pero, mi punto es que, a veces… Caes y el golpe es fuerte, puedes quedarte ahí y que el dolor se ponga cada vez más fuerte, que nunca mejore, pero… También puedes levantarte y salir a buscar la cura…

Trixie: Ah, claro… Es un buen consejo… Pero olvidaste algo Kord… Cuando caes el golpe es fuerte, al intentar levantarte puedes caer otra vez, y la herida se puede hacer más grande, puedes volver a lastimarte intentando sanar la herida… No es tan fácil…

Kord: Bueno, el punto no es las veces que caes… Si no cuantas veces –Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: ¿Cuántas veces te lastimes?

Luego de eso, suena la alarma y ella se retira hacia la sala donde eventualmente hacen las reuniones y elaboran los planes. Estaban Junjie y Pronto esperando que ella bajara, fue rápido con ellos…

Trixie: ¿Qué sucede?

Junjie: ¿Aun tienes que preguntar?

Pronto: Sabes de lo que hablamos

Trixie: Oh… ¿Dónde está?

Junjie: Uff, está al Noroeste de la ¿Caverna Amanecer?

Kord: ¿La Caverna Amanecer? –dice mientras venias bajando los escalones

Pronto: ¿Qué hace allí? Lo único que hay en esa caverna son una par de pueblanos y mineros, no hay nada más ¿O sí?

Trixie tenía la mirada perdida solo miraba hacia abajo y trataba de retener algunas lágrimas, los chicos solo la miraban y se preguntaban qué le pasaba

Junjie: Trixie ¿Estás bien?

Pronto: Trixie ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ocurre?

Kord: ¿Trix?

Trixie: En… En esa caverna… Eli y yo… Fuimos y… Había… Había un árbol ahí… Y… -Kord interrumpe, al ver que ella estaba a punto de llorar-

Kord: Es… Está bien Trix…

Junjie y Pronto lo notaron, se miraron el uno al otro y prosiguieron con el plan, para intentar cambiar el tema…

Junjie: Bien… Entonces… ¿Qué?

Trixie: … Lo… Lo mismo… De…. De siempre…

Pronto: Bien, Junjie y Kord irán hacia allá, mientras –Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: No, Pronto, esta vez, tú también irás con ellos

Pronto: ¿Qué?

Trixie: Sí

Junjie: ¿Te quedarás sola en el refugio?

Trixie: Estaré bien… Solo… Solo vayan…

Junjie: Bien…

Los tres se fueron hacia la Caverna Amanecer, mientras ella se quedaba en el refugio, Trixie se quedó en la sala, recordando…

Trixie: Caverna… Caverna Amanecer…

**En sus recuerdos…**

Eli y Trixie caminaban agarrados de manos hacia una colina donde había un árbol en la cima…

Trixie: ¿Qué hacemos aquí Eli?

Eli: Bueno, este es un lugar muy especial

Trixie: ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

Eli: Bueno… Esperaba el momento adecuado para decírtelo, ¿Recuerdas la vez que el Clan Sombra me envío por ese portal extraño?

Trixie: Si

Eli: Pues ahí dentro encontré varias cosas de mi padre, entre las cuales algunas fotos y otras cosas

Trixie: ¿Y qué pasó?

Eli: Descubrí algo muy importante… Algo que papá no me había dicho por… Bueno… Por dolor, pero recordé… Y es que… Encontré fotos de mi madre…

Trixie: ¿Qué? Dijiste que no la conociste

Eli: No, de hecho no… Porque apenas era un bebé cuando la perdí… Su nombre era Elena… Lo leí entre las cosas que encontré…

Trixie: Bueno ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver con este lugar y este árbol?

Eli: Una única cosa –dice mientras la tomaba de la mano y le dirigía la mirada hacia todo el pueblo, que estaba rodeado de lindas flores púrpura con blanco, alrededor de todo, pasto verde- Trixie… En este lugar… Fue donde… Aquí fue donde nací…

Trixie: ¿Qué? Espera, ¿Tu…

Eli: Jaja, también me sorprendí… Si

Trixie: Ohh, wow, esa fue una gran revelación, en serio, solo una pregunta más…

Eli: Jaja, ¿Para qué es el árbol?

Trixie: Si

Eli: Ven conmigo

Ambos caminaron hasta el árbol y luego Eli le dijo de qué se trataba… Se trataba de que ambos pusieran sus iniciales y las grabaran en el árbol y así fue, ambos pusieron en el árbol _"E+T Forever" (Eli y Trixie Para siempre) encerradas en un corazón, _claro que como Eli puso _Forever _ella no entendía

Trixie: Se ve muy lindo, ¿Qué significa eso? –dice señalando Forever-

Eli: Significa para siempre

Trixie: ¿Y "E+T"? –dice sonriéndole, poniéndose enfrente de Eli

Eli: Sabes que significa –dice sonriéndole-

Trixie: ¿Ah sí? –dice acercándose a él-

Eli: Si

En ese instante ambos se dieron un largo beso en los labios, con Eli abrazándola y Trixie con sus manos alrededor de su cuello

**Fin de los recuerdos de Trixie…**

Ella al terminar de recordar eso, deja escapar algunas lágrimas, pero luego se las limpia suavemente con las manos y se va hacia su habitación, mientras con los chicos en la Caverna Amanecer, planeaban cómo iban a vencer a Eli, aunque parecía que él no estaba haciendo nada, pero ellos no lo sabían…

Kord: Bien, somos tres amigos, podemos vencerlos, si Junjie interceda la derecha, Pronto la izquierda y –Pronto interrumpe-

Pronto: No será necesario, él está por allá, solo está ahí, sentado, ni siquiera lastima a nadie

Kord: ¿Qué? Entonces ¿Por qué se activó la alarma?

Pronto: Quizá porque programamos las alarmas para que sonaran si Eli iba a cualquier caverna

Kord: Oh, bueno… Uff, y y ¿Ahora qué?

Junjie: Umm… ¡Oigan tengo una i… No mejor no…

Kord: ¿Qué?

Junjie: No, no… Olvídalo

Pronto: ¿Qué?

Junjie: No… Es una mala idea…

Kord, Pronto: ¿Qué?

Junjie: Chicos, no creo que –se interrumpe al ver a Kord y Pronto haciendo miradas, suplicando- Ahh… Bueno, pero si Trixie pregunta, fue idea de ustedes… Estaba pensando que tal vez, podíamos capturarlo y bueno…

Kord: ¿Hacer que recuerde quién es?

Pronto: Eso es una locura… ¡Puede funcionar!

Junjie: ¿Es en serio? Creí que tendrían más cerebro y pensarían que es una mala idea

Kord: Vamos Junjie, no tenemos otra opción

Junjie: Si la tenemos, irnos y dejarnos, al fin que él no está haciendo nada

Pronto: Pero cuando se aburra lo hará

Kord: Hay que detenerlo antes de que eso pase

Junjie: Bien… Pero cuando Trixie se enoje, no digan que fue mi idea

Kord: Claroo

Los tres entonces rodearon el árbol donde él estaba sentado (el mismo árbol de los recuerdos de Trixie, claro que Eli se sentó ahí y no vió la escritura de "_E+T Forever"_), Pronto iba por la derecha, Junjie por la izquierda y Kord por detrás, formando un triángulo. Eli tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y estaba realmente triste, porque su búsqueda fue inútil y para empezar, él ni siquiera sabía qué estaba buscando, entonces algo dentro de sí hiso que fuera a esa caverna, al llegar al lugar lo vió tan familiar, por eso no le hiso nada a la caverna, porque al llegar allí se sintió aliviado, como si una enorme carga se librara de sus hombros, pero aun así, no recordó nada… Junjie y Pronto se presentaron ante él, para que lucharan pero no hiso nada…

Junjie: Hola Eli, ¿Me recuerdas? –dice ahí parado, pero Eli sigue con la cabeza hacia abajo, ni se molesta en alzar la vista- Ehh, sí, pero hoy no vine solo, esta vez traje a mi compañero topoide, ¡Pronto!

Pronto: ¿Qué tal? ¡Amigo! –dice poniendo una intimidante pose con su lanzadora a mano, pero Eli, solo se queda allí- Ehh, ¿Es en serio? Junjie dijiste que sería difícil –dice susurrando-

Junjie: No sé, hoy no ¿Quiere pelear? –dice susurrando también-

Pronto: Aprovechemos

Junjie: Bien… ¡Ja-ja! Eli, ¡Prepárate para ser vencido por –En ese instante Eli dispara a Drakar, sin siquiera miran hacia arriba, solo lo dispara y ya, ante esto, Junjie y Pronto salen corriendo para no ser impactados por el ataque de la Infierno malvada-

Pronto: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Junjie!

Junjie: ¡No esperaba que hiciera eso!

Después de cierta distancia, Junjie intenta usar su Babosa Fu para desviar a la Infierno, y funciona, pero Drakar se resiste y rompe el lazo de control, ante esto a Junjie le da un fuerte chock en las manos y la cabeza, se quedó ahí parado, un poco mareado, Drakar iba hacia con su ataque de Flash Fire (Ataque de la Infierno que hace un flash de fuego) a Junjie, pero Pronto lo tomó del brazo y se escondieron detrás de una roca

Pronto: ¡Junjie! ¡Reacciona!

Mientras Pronto intentaba hacer que Junjie despertara (porque parecía que dormía despierto), Drakar volvió a Eli, y él, por enojo, decide pararse y se dispone a luchar

Eli: ¿Acaso no puedo DESCANZAR TRANQUILO? ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTABA HACIENDO NADA! ¡BANDA DE INÚTILES! ¡Ahj!

Mientras Eli discutía con Pronto y Junjie que estaban escondido detrás de la roca, Kord, aprovechaba que él estaba distraído y se acercaba a él por detrás sin que se diera cuenta, para intercederlo y golpearle la cabeza con una roca lo suficientemente fuerte para desmayarlo

Eli: ¿Creen que pueden vencerme? ¡No pueden! Y aun así, quieren hacer miles y miles de intentos inútiles, ¿No se cansan de molestar? Soy un humano, no un superhumano, hasta yo me canso de ver correr sangre a veces, ¿Y para qué? Parece que les gusta molestarme y enfurecerme, parece que les gusta que torture a los pueblanos, a mí sí, ¿Entienden? Pero lo hago por mi cuenta, cuando estoy totalmente descansado no cuando estoy –se interrumpe porque en ese instante Kord lo golpeó con la roca, y cae al suelo desmayado

Kord: Vaya, creo que me excedí… ¡Ya pueden salir chicos!

Pronto: ¡Claro Kord! Pero ¿Me ayudas? A Junjie le dio un… Un… ¡No sé! Parece despierto pero no responde nada

Kord: Espera voy para allá –se agacha para tomar a Eli y ponerlo en su muy gigante hombro de trol, Drakar lo atacó, pero Kord reaccionó a tiempo y lo puso en el tubo (Ya ven que el de las malvadas solo se abre si está en la lanzadora) Cuando Kord se agachó para tomar a Eli vió la inscripción en el árbol de "_E+T" _y se quedó ahí mirando un rato

Mientras, Pronto no sabía qué hacer para despertar a Junjie, así que procedió a sacudirlo y abofetearlo como loco hasta que despertara

Pronto: ¡Junjie! ¡Vamos despierta! –comenzó a abofetearlo y abofetearlo hasta que despertó-

Junjie: ¿Pronto? ¿Qué –aun despierto Pronto sequía abofeteándolo- ¡Pronto ya estoy despierto! ¡Deja de abofetearme!

Pronto: Oh, lo siento

Junjie: Ah, bien, ¿Y Kord?

Pronto: Creo que tiene a Eli, vamos

Ambos salen detrás de la roca y ven a Kord que aun mira el árbol

Pronto: ¡Kord ya vámonos! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice caminando hacia Kord, y cuando ya estan a su lado, Kord les dice-

Kord: Miren –dice señalando "_E+T Forever"_ –

Pronto: ¿_E+T? _

Junjie: Eli y Trixie eran más unidos de lo que imaginábamos… A ella debe dolerle mucho que Eli ahora…

Kord: Las cosas cambian Junjie… Y, por mucho que duela… Debemos aceptarlo –dice mientras se dirigía a su meca, Junjie y Pronto se quedaron ahí un poco más viendo como su amigo se alejaba y pensando ante tal comentario

Pronto: ¿Crees que tenga razón?

Junjie: No… Por supuesto que no… No sé qué es lo que quiere aparentar Kord, porque aunque sea un Trol rudo y fuerte, al igual que todos tiene un corazón que siente… Y te apuesto, amigo mío, que aunque diga que seguirá adelante sin Eli, aunque diga que ya se olvidó de todo, aunque diga que acepta que Eli ahora es malo, sufre en silencio, porque quiere ser fuerte… Pero en estos momentos, cuando finges ser fuerte, es cuando más muestras tu debilidad…

Después de decir esto, ambos se dirigen hacia sus mecas y se van al refugio, allí, toman a Eli y lo atan bien fuerte a una silla (Todos atan a Eli en sillas, xD jaja, ok no) y, como ven que Trixie no está ahí (en la sala, pero ellas está en su habitación) se ponen en la sala… Después de 10 minutos Eli despierta

Eli: ¡Auch! Que fuerte jaqueca… ¿Dónde est -se interrumpe al verse atado en la silla- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Ahora todo el mundo quiere atarme en una silla? Aunque creo que son las mismas personas

Kord: ¡Ja! –dice apareciendo por detrás y burlándose- ¿No eres tan rudo ahora que te atamos?

Eli: ¡USTEDES OTRA VEZ! ¡Cuando me libere de aquí…

Junjie: No, no lo harás

Pronto: Hicimos nudos dobles… ¿Qué? –dice al mirar a Junjie y a Kord con miradas de ¿En serio?- Oh, ah… Sí, y porque no te dejaremos, ehh, ¡Escapar!

Eli: ¿Es una broma? Ah, ¡Díganme que es un chiste! ¡No pueden detener al poderoso Eli Shane! Simplemente atándolo a una silla, oigan, si me liberan ahora, tal vez cuando me escape no los golpea TAN FUERTE –dice gritando-

Pronto: Parece enojado –dice un poco asustado-

Kord: Tranquilo, Pronto, no puede hacer nada

Eli: ¡Claro que sí!

Kord: ¡No es cierto!

Junjie! ¡Dejen de gritar!

Pronto: ¡Ya basta!

Ante tantos alborotos, Trixie decide salir de su habitación e ir a la sala para ver qué sucede, solo que, con tanto escándalo, ellos no la escuchaban cuando bajaba por las escaleras

Trixie: Oigan, chicos, ¿Qué pasa? –dice bajando lentamente las escaleras-

Kord, Junjie, Pronto, Eli: ¡Bobo! ¡Inútil! ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? ¡Me escaparé! ¡Ridículo!

Trixie: ¡Oigan chicos! –dice bajando más rápido por las escaleras-

Kord, Junjie, Pronto, Eli: ¿Quieren callarse? ¡Cállate tú! ¡Bobo! ¡Tarado! ¡Patético!

Trixie: ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –dice ya en el suelo-

Junjie al verla hiso silencio, luego ella fue caminando, después Pronto la vi e hiso silencio, al escuchar a los demás hacer silencio, Kord hace silencio también, pero como los tres estaban en medio ella aun no veía a Eli, mientras que Eli, atado en la silla, tenía la cabeza hacia la derecha, enojado y mirando la ventana para escapar

Trixie: Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué hacían tanto ruido?

Los chicos al verla no tenían otra opción y se apartaron a un lado para que ella pudiera ver a Eli, cuando ellos se estaban apartando, ella solo vió una parte, luego Eli volteó la mirada para ver a quién le estaban apartando, y al terminar los chicos de apartarse completamente ambos pudieron verse, cuando Eli la vió sintió como una pequeña sacudida en su cabeza y de repente, en cuestión de segundos, vio recuerdos de ambos juntos y ella al verlo se sintió confundida, porque ella no sabía si sentirse feliz de ver a su novio otra vez, o sentirse triste porque ella pensaba que él no sabía quién era ella

Trixie: … Eli… -dice con una mirada de alegría y tristeza a la vez

Eli: … Yo… Te… Te conozco… Eres… T… T… ¡Trixie!

Continuará…


	4. Pasado y Presente

**Hola! ¿Qué hay? Bueno, ya que la intriga es tan grande, decidí poner un fragmento del capítulo anterior, porque se ve más cool así xD, pero bueno, aquí está, es otro episodio (Empieza con el título, el que está en cursiva y en comillas) **

**En el episodio anterior… **

Eli: Tengo todo y a la vez no tengo nada…

xdxdxdxdxdxdx…

Junjie: Es una mala idea…

Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdx…

Trixie: Chicos, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Xdxdxdxdxdxd…

Eli: ... Yo… Te… Te conozco… Eres… T… T… ¡Trixie!

"_Pasado y Presente" _

Eli: ¡Eres Trixie!

Al ver esto los chicos quedan impactados, porque a pesar de lo que le hicieron Evil y Blakk (aunque ellos no saben qué le hicieron), todavía él recordaba a Trixie, esto les enciende en ellos una nueva esperanza

Trixie: ¿Me recuerdas? –dice animada-

Eli: Si, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? Yo nunca te había visto en mi vida, para empezar esta es la primera vez que te veo, y siento como si te conociera desde siempre

Trixie: ¡Así es Eli! ¡Me conoces desde siempre! Somos tus amigos

Eli: No, no creo… A ti te conozco, no sé cómo, pero si… Pero a ellos no, así que no pretendan engañarme, ustedes siempre han intentado detener al Dr. Blakk, pero nunca lo lograrán

Trixie: Oh, ¿Sigues convencido de que eres su empleado? –dice con el animo apagado

Eli: Lo soy

Kord: ¡No! ¡No es así! ¡Despierta Eli! No eres su empleado, no eres un villano, ¡No eres malvado!

Eli: Si no lo fuera, ¿Qué sería entonces?

Junjie: Nuestro líder

Eli: ¡Ja! Ni en sueños

Trixie: ¿Es lo único que recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas a tus padres? ¿Tu pasado?... ¿La superficie?

Eli: … Mis… ¿Mis padres?... ¿Sabes sobre ellos?... ¿Sabes sobre mi pasado?... Su… ¿Superficie?... –dice confundido, ya que al parecer ella sabía más de él, que él mismo-

Trixie al ver que él no tenía ninguna idea de Will o Elena, se preocupa un poco ya que al parecer, todo y quien él era, y quién es en realidad, podría haber desaparecido… Sin embargo, como el la recuerda a ella, el Eli verdadero puede seguir vivo dentro de él, en algún lado, y decide ayudarlo

Trixie: … Eli… ¿Cómo no recuerdas a tus padres? ¿Cómo no sabes de tu propio pasado?

Eli: Mira no… No sé… Yo solo… No sé… Blakk jamas me dijo nada sobre mis padres o mi pasado, solo me dice sobre mi presente… Pero eso es algo que ya sé… Eso creo… Porque sin mi pasado mi presente no tiene valor para mí… Siempre me pregunto ¿Quién soy? –dice bajando la cabeza ante ella, ella lo ve y extiende su mano para ponerla sobre su hombro, pero luego él levanta la cabeza y ella deja de extenderla

Trixie: Yo… Podría ayudarte… Podría decirte todo lo que quisieras saber… Pero no confías en mí… Y me lastimarías... –dice bajando la cabeza y dando la vuelta-

Eli: No, ¡Trixie espera!

Ella se detiene y voltea

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: No… No lo haría…

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¿En serio?

Kord: ¿Y por qué a nosotros sí?

Eli: Oh, bueno, me caen mal, siempre arruinan mis planes y para empezar, me trajeron aquí cuando yo no estaba haciendo nada, no estaba lastimando a nadie, solo estaba descansando y ustedes me golpearon en la cabeza ¡Con una roca!

Pronto: … Ehh, ¿Algo más?

Eli: ¡Rrrgg!

Pronto: Ok –dice temeroso-

Junjie: Siempre arruinamos tus planes, pero solo seguimos a nuestro líder, o más bien, nuestra líder –dice señalando a Trixie, Eli al verlo, se decepciona-

Eli: Tu… ¿Tu eres la líder?

Trixie: Después de lo que pasó hace dos años… Sí… Antes tu solías serlo…

Eli, un poco furioso (aunque no mostró su furia, solo bajó la cabeza para que no lo vieran), con las manos se fue desatando poco a poco…

Eli: … Yo… ¿Yo era su líder? –dice mientras fingía que recordaba-

Kord: Sí

Eli: Y… ¿Ustedes eran mis amigos? –dice con la cabeza hacia abajo, y terminándose de desatar-

Junjie: Sí, somos tus amigos

Eli: …

Pronto: ¿Eli?

Eli: … ¡No es cierto! –dice ya desatado y parándose de la silla bruscamente, toma su lanzadora y babosas, carga su lanzadora y antes de que los chicos lo intercedan les dispara a todos dispersándolos y dejándolos en el suelo, dejando a Trixie y a él cara a cara, él apuntándole, pero no le disparaba

Trixie: Adelante Eli, dispara… Si es lo que quieres… Hazlo… -dice cerrando los ojos frente a él, y poniendo las manos a los lados, Eli la veía así y, una parte de él quería disparar (el Eli empleado de Blakk quería hacerlo), pero otra parte no era capaz de alar el gatillo (el Eli que antes era su novio, no se atrevía a hacerlo), Eli en ese momento estaba muy confundido y muy nervioso, tan nervioso que movía la mano en la que tenía la lanzadora, la movía descontroladamente incapaz de fijar blanco hacia ella, y su respiración era demasiado rápida, además, por alguna razón, casi parecía que tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, Trixie abre sus ojos y al verlo en ese estado, intenta caminar lentamente hacia él, camina y se pone en frente de la lanzadora, pero él no quiere disparar

Eli: … No… ¡No quiero disparar! Pero sí quiero a la vez –dice volviendo a levantar la lanzadora, esto hace que ella, retroceda un paso, al verlo, él baja la cabeza-

Trixie: ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Eli: … -levanta la cabeza- … Yo… Trixie…

Ambos se quedan mirándose a los ojos y él baja la lanzadora, ella se acercaba a él, pero los chicos se estaban levantando, esto hace que Eli retome la guardia, dispara hacia la ventana haciendo una agujero, él se pone en frente del agujero para escapar, levanta la lanzadora cargada con una Aracniredes malvada, pero antes de disparar, voltea a ver a Trixie, y luego se va… Trixie lo ve irse y respira profundo, luego ayuda a levantar a los chicos, primero levanta a Kord…

Trixie: ¿Kord, estás bien?

Kord: Si, eso creo –dice tosiendo un poco por el polvo que había, y levantandose- ¿Dónde… dónde está Eli?

Trixie: … Él… Escapó…

Kord: ¿Qué?... Bueno… ¿Y tu estás bien? –dice ya de pie-

Trixie: No me hiso nada… No fue capaz de dispararme… Vi que él quería hacerlo, pero… No lo hiso… Solo se fue por la ventana… Se fue… otra vez… -dice mientras se acercaba al agujero que había hecho, Kord al verla, decidió darle algo de espacio

Kord: Bueno yo… Ayudaré a los demás a levantarse

Trixie: …Claro… -dice mientras seguía mirando hacia afuera, por el agujero en la ventana, luego de que Kord se fuera, ella baja la cabeza y ve un extraño pedazo de papel, como una carte, en el suelo, vigila que nadie la esté observando y se agacha para tomarlo, lo recoge y lo abre y en el pedazo decía: _No sé por qué, pero presiento que puedo confiar en ti, por eso te dejo este papel para que nos veamos tu y yo solos, en la… Caverna Backer _(se pronuncia Beiker, por cierto, esto no es parte de la nota xD, pero lo que viene ahora sí, cuando cierre paréntesis :3, xD, ya) _No es una caverna muy bonita que digamos, pero ahí no nos verá nadie…Y cuando llegues allá, quiero explicaciones, prometo no hacerte daño, aunque siendo honesto, me di cuenta de que no soy capaz de lastimarte, no sé por qué, por eso quiero que me digas todo… Oh, lo olvidaba, "modales"… Por favor… Qué raro se siente decir eso, como sea, espera que vayas, te espero mañana… Att: Eli Shane…_ Al terminar de leer esto, Trixie hace una media sonrisa y esconde la carta, luego los chicos la llaman y ella finge estar afligida para que no sospechen nada

Junjie: … Trixie, deberíamos arreglar ese agujero… Así que…

Trixie: Oh… Sí, claro… Por supuesto, ehh, debemos limpiar este desastre… Junjie, tu y Kord repararán este agujero, mientras Pronto y yo limpiamos los escombros…

Kord: Claro, como digas

Kord y Junjie se ponen a sellar el agujero (me da flojera explicar cómo, :P ) mientras Trixie y Pronto barrian y recogían los escombros, Pronto estaba notando que ella se quedaba en el aire pensando en quién sabe que cosa y decide preguntarle…

Pronto: ¿Trixie? ¿Estas bien?

Trixie: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?... Oh, sí, estoy bien… Es solo que… Estoy algo distraída… Es todo…

Pronto: Ah… Escucha, no tienes que fingir nada –al decir eso, Trixie se pone algo nerviosa- Yo sé qué te pasa…

Trixie: ¿Ah sí? –dice nerviosa-

Pronto: Claro… Acabas de ver a Eli otra vez… Y extrañas estar con él… Después de 2 años y la primera vez que lo ves te ataca… Bueno, al parecer te recuerda, pero… ¿Crees que recuerde que tu él eran... Novios?... No estas segura de eso… Y por eso estás así…

Trixie: Oh… Vaya Pronto… Eres adivino… Sí, es por eso…

Pronto: ¡Jaja! ¡Lo sabía! –dice sonriendo victoriosamente- Oh, es decir… Lo siento… -dice y luego se retira a otra parte a quitar los escombros-

**Mientras en la guarida de Blakk…**

Eli había llegado y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto principal de Blakk, este estaba furioso, ya que Eli no se llevó su intercomunicador, Blakk lo necesitaba y no sabía a dónde se había ido su empleado más valioso

Blakk: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! ¡Te estuve llamando todo el día! Y luego me di cuenta de que no te llevaste tu intercomunicador, ¡¿Dónde ESTABAS?!

Eli: ¿Quiénes eran mis padres? –preguntó sin importarle lo que dijo Blakk, Blakk bajó el tono de su voz ante tal pregunta

Blakk: ¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?

Eli: ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Quién era mi padre o mi madre? Quiero saberlo

Blakk: … ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso? Eso está en el pasado, es historia antigua

Eli se enfurece y golpea el escritorio de Blakk con el puño

Eli: ¡Digame!

Blakk: Bien… Tu padre se llamaba… Harland (Qué irónico, Blakk le dijo el nombre de su propio padre, no el de Eli) Harland Shane… ¿Feliz?

Eli: ¿Harland?...

Blakk: ¿Sucede algo?

Eli: No… ¿Y mi madre? ¿Qué hay de ella?

Blakk: Ahgg… Esto es ridículo…

Eli: Hable

Blakk: … ¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Eli: Le dije que hablara

Blakk: … Tu madre… Isabel… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre esto?

Eli: … ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Blakk: … Esto es una perdida de tiempo…

Eli: ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Blakk: Bien si tanto anelas saber… No te querían… Te abandonaron y yo te acogí… Luego te eduqué y mírate aquí… Es todo…

Eli: ¿Qué? No puede ser todo, ¿Por qué no me querían? ¿Por qué me dejaron? ¿Dónde están ahora?

Blakk: … Ahh… El mundo está lleno de decepciones, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, muchas razones, ahora, largo de mi oficina…

Eli miró a Blakk un segundo y cuando lo vió supo que todo lo que dijo era mentira, luego se marchó hacia su cuarto, Blakk cuando Eli se marcha, llama al científico Evil, y este va a su oficina

Evil: ¿Quería verme Blakk?

Blakk: Si, es Eli, estuvo aquí

Evil: ¿Y bien?

Blakk: Comenzó a hacer preguntas ridículas y constantes sobre sus padres

Evil: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Blakk: Esperaba que usted pudiera decírmelo… No tengo idea, solo vino aquí y comenzó a preguntarme, claro que yo no le iba a decir la verdad, porque, bueno no quiero porque con tan solo mencionar el nombre de su padre hace que me incomode

Evil: ¿Se refiere a Will Shane?

Al decir esto hace que Blakk se incomode y dispare una babosa hacia el techo

Blakk: ¿Qué le acabo DE DECIR? –dice furioso-

Evil: Lo lamento

Blakk: Bien, como sea… Solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo el puede pensar en padres y familia, si eliminamos todo eso con el bloqueo de su mente? ¿Acaso el experimento no estaba diseñado para eso?

Evil: Por supuesto, yo lo diseñé… La verdad no sé por qué ese repentino interés en saber sobre eso… La máquina funcionó a la perfección, solo… -se interrumpe al ver que iba a revelar a Blakk que la máquina no terminó, pero Blakk igual lo notó-

Blakk: ¿Qué? ¿Solo qué?

Evil: Solo que tal vez le dio curiosidad saber, no sé… Pero la máquina no tuvo nada que ver, la máquina funcionó a la perfección, es imposible que recuerde quién es, ¡Jajaja! Cuando la máquina llegó al 100% se cerró la puerta de la vida antigua de Eli Shane para siempre, así que seguro, le dio mera curiosidad saber sobre sus padres… Nadie sabe…

Blakk: Umm… No estoy seguro… Hay que mantenerlo vigilado

**Mientras, Eli en su habitación…**

Eli: No, no, no… Blakk seguro mintió… O… Tal vez diga la verdad… ¡Ahg! ¡No sé qué pensar! Después de todos estos años trabajando perfectamente para Blakk, si ninguna preocupación, de repente siento un vacío en mí y… Conozco a… Esa chica… Trixie… -dice nervioso al mencionar su nombre (tal vez Eli cambió, pero no cambiaron sus sentimientos por Trixie)- De repente… Ella aparece y me hace dudar incluso de mí mismo… Pero… Hay algo… Me siento… Diferente… Me sentí diferente… Cuando estaba allá con ella… ¡Ahg! –dice agarrándose la cabeza de dolor, porque estaba recordando más de ella, y como sus recuerdos estaban "bloqueados" le costaba recordar

**En sus recuerdos…**

Estaban sentados, era de noche y los demás dormían, pero todavía no eran novios (recordó la primera vez que besó a Trixie)

Trixie: Eli, la verdad lamento lo de tu padre…

Eli: Ahh… Gracias Trix, aunque por un lado… Sabía que terminaría así… Y me gustaría saber más sobre mi madre… -dice dejando escapar una lágrima, claro que él se volteó a un lado para que ella no lo viera, pero de todas formas ella lo vió, por eso ella se acerca a él y coloca su mano sobre su hombro, lo que hace que él se voltee a mirarla

Trixie: Tranquilo Eli… Todos tenemos sentimientos… Y sé lo que se siente perder a tus padres… Pero, como tu padre habría querido, debes seguir…

Eli: Sí… Lo sé… Papá no habría dudado ni un segundo… Aunque me duela… -Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: Entonces estaré contigo… Quiero decir… Estaremos contigo –dice sonriéndole-

Eli: Sé que lo harás –dice sonriéndole también- … Sí, tienes razón… Todos tenemos sentimientos… Y… Y yo también –dijo mientras se acercó a ella rápido y le dio un beso en los labios, ella lo acepta…

**Fin de los recuerdos…**

Al recordar esto, Eli quedó perplejo, no podía creerlo, estaba totalmente paralizado…

Eli: …T… T… Trixie… Ella… Por eso tengo un vacío en mí… Por eso sentía que algo me faltaba… Aunque… Ahora… Ahora sé… Que no es algo… Es alguien… Y es ella…

Continuará…


	5. Recuerdos y Sentimientos

Recuerdos y Sentimientos

Trixie se levantó temprano, aunque realmente casi no durmió porque solo pensaba en la carta que Eli le escribió para ella, ella solo esperaba el momento para ir a Caverna Backer y verlo otra vez, al igual que Eli, que solo pensaba en ese recuerdo que tuvo con ella, aunque al distraerse solo pensando en ella, podía abrir sospechas en Blakk o los demás empleados, (como un rubio mal teñido que todos conocen, sí me refiero a Twist definitivamente, xD )

**En la guarida de Blakk…**

Eli andaba caminando por los pasillos, estaba inquieto, esperando el momento adecuado para ir a verla, pero "Blakk" estaba parado en una esquina y lo detuvo

Blakk: Oye, Eli, ¿Por qué tan desesperado e impaciente?

Eli: ¿Qué? –dice mientras se sorprende al verlo ahí- … Oh, solo eres tu Twist

Twist deja de usar a Loki y sus ilusiones y muestra su verdadera forma

Twist: Me gustaba más hace dos años que no podías diferenciar las ilusiones de Loki, y eventualmente te sorprendía

Eli: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Twist: Dicen que últimamente estás saliendo mucho, y nunca dices a dónde vas, quiero saber si es un lugar interesante

Eli: Ja, pss, ¿Por qué tendría que decirte?

Twist: Blakk se está enojando, ¿Qué es lo que te traes?

Eli: ¿Yo? Nada, además, puedo ir a donde me plazca, ¿Por qué a Blakk ahora le interesa?

Twist: Se supone que somos sus empleados y él tiene que saber en dónde estamos a cada momento, nunca se sabe cuando nos necesitará

Eli: No me interesa, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Twist: Uhh, ¿Y qué son esas "mejores cosas" que tienes que hacer? Si se puede saber

Eli: ¡Qué te importa! Déjame en paz Twist –dice apartándose de Twist y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para irse, pero Twist lo intercede

Twist: Ahora definitivamente estoy convencido de que algo te está pasando, antes eras más, mucho más malvado, avaro, egoísta y respondón, ahora has cambiado, y me pregunto, ¿Qué te hiso cambiar?

Eli: Yo… No sé de qué estás hablando, soy el mismo de siempre

Twist: Sí, claro… ¿Y qué es taann especial como para cambiar al grandísimo e inigualable Eli Shane? ¡Jajaja!

Eli: ¡Twist! ¡Apartate de mi camino! –dice apuntándole

Twist: Ohh, de nuevo el Eli Shane que conozco

Eli se marcha como si nada hacia la Caverna Backer, mientras, Trixie lidiaba con los chicos, para ver cómo iba a escaparse a la Caverna Backer sin que ellos la siguieran, le preguntaran o sospecharan

**En el refugio…**

Trixie estaba en su habitación, preparándose para irse, los chicos estaban en la sala esperando a que sonara la alarma, ya que veían que era extraño que Eli no había atacado todavía, y también que Trixie estaba actuando un poco sospechosa, ella sale de su habitación con un bolso de color marrón (como el de Flinn Rider en la película Enredados, xD me encanta esa peli, jaja), con un abrigo negro con capucha, claro que ella no tenía la capucha puesta, no llevaba lanzadora, pues, Eli aunque era malo, había dicho que no la lastimaría, y ella creía en su palabra

Trixie: Hola chicos

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Hola, Trixie

Kord: Wow, ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

Trixie: Oh, es que… Pensaba en salir

Junjie: ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

Trixie: Solo es un pequeño paseo hacia algunas cavernas

Pronto: ¿Como cuáles?

Trixie: Ah… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¡Solo quiero salir un rato! Yo nunca salgo, solo me quedo encerrada en mi cuarto, necesito tomar aire fresco, salir algún día, no puedo quedarme encerrada para siempre, además ¿Por qué tienen que saber? ¡Necesito algo de privacidad! –dice marchándose enojada-

Los chicos se quedaron ahí, como cachorritos regañados, hubo silencio durante 2 minutos y luego Pronto tomó la palabra

Pronto: Vaya, ok, tal vez ella tenga razón…

Kord: Sí… Creo que se molestó

Junjie: ¿En serio? La verdad no me di cuenta –dijo sarcásticamente

Pronto: Fuimos como una entrevista, solo preguntas y preguntas, y seguro que ella fue a tomar aire por lo de ayer… Porque ¿Vieron como se miró a Eli ayer?

Kord, Junjie: Sí

Junjie: Les dije que no debíamos traerlo aquí

Kord: Por un lado tienes razón, por otro, vimos que Eli recordó a Trixie, eso nos dio esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, el Eli bueno siga dentro de él, aunque quisiera saber qué fue lo que Blakk –Pronto interrumpe-

Pronto: Y el inútil de Evil

Kord: Sí, exacto, le hicieron a Eli

Junjie: También me pregunto lo mismo… ¿A dónde creen que haya ido Trixie?

Kord, Pronto: Ah, vamos Junjie

Kord: Estamos hablando de eso mismo, de que no debimos haber preguntado

Junjie: …

Kord, Pronto: …

Kord: Yo creo que fue a la Caverna Comercial

Pronto: No, no, creo que fue a la Caverna Futuria

Kord: ¿Por qué iría allí? No tiene sentido

Kord, Pronto: Ah, no, vamos, ya basta

Junjie: ¡Oigan!

Kord, Pronto: ¿Qué? –dicen volteando

Junjie: Yo… Yo creo que fue a Caverna Amanecer… ¿Recuerdan? _"E+T"_

Kord, Pronto: Ah, claro, ¿Cómo no lo vimos antes? Caverna Amanecer, sí, eso, por supuesto

Pronto: Me lo sospechaba

Junjie: Bueno iré a meditar

Kord: Yo jugaré videojuegos

Pronto: Yo cocinaré un aperitivo ¿Quieren un poco?

Kord, Junjie: ¡No gracias!

Pronto: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Kord: Eh, ensuciaré los controles si como y juego al mismo tiempo

Junjie: Y yo… ¡Estoy lleno!

Pronto: Bien, ¡Más para mi!

**Mientras en la Caverna Backer…**

Trixie caminaba, mirando a todos sus alrededores, algo confundida, nerviosa, con la capucha puesta, ve un callejón y decide ir allí, porque pensaba que Eli podía estar ahí

Trixie: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Pero no vio nada, hasta después que Eli bajó del edificio donde estaba y le dio un susto, ya que apareció por detrás, aunque no fue la mejor idea

Eli: Oye –dice poniendo su mano en su hombro para voltearla, pero ella con el susto se voltea rápidamente e intenta golpearlo con el bolso, por poco le da en la cara, pero él la evade, la toma por el brazo y la coloca frente a él, para calmarla un poco, aunque ya frente a él, se puso muy nerviosa

Eli: ¡Tranquila! Soy yo, no tienes que atacarme

Trixie: ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –dice quitándose la capucha-

Eli: Estaba vigilando desde los techos, vi que estabas buscándome, mirando a todo el alrededor, además estabas algo confundida y temerosa

Trixie: No te estaba buscando… Solo… Vigilaba que nadie me viera, ¿Para qué crees que es la capucha?

Eli: Sí claro, apuesto que es por tus amigos… No creí que vendrías, y si venías, creí que traerías tu lanzadora –dice al ver que vino desarmada-

Trixie: ¿Tenía razón para traerla? Creí que habias dicho que no me lastimarías

Eli: No lo haré… Ahora, de casualidad mi padre no se llamaba Harland y mi madre Isabel ¿O sí?

Trixie: Por supuesto que no, ¡Qué ridículo!

Eli: Sabía que Blakk me había mentido

Trixie: ¿Le preguntaste?

Eli: Sí, es que, por un lado creí en lo que me dijiste, pero por otro…

Trixie: No confiabas en mí

Eli: Oye, al ver que eras la líder de los sujetos con los que peleo diario me hiso dudar un poco, pero también confié en ti porque me dijiste que Blakk me mentiría, y bien, si mis padres no eran Harland e Isabel, ¿Quiénes eran?

Trixie: Tu padre se llamaba Will Shane y tu madre se llamaba Elena… Mira te traje una foto de tu padre y tu, y tus padres juntos –dice sacando las fotos y entregándoselas a Eli, él las toma y las ve detenidamente

Eli: ¿Will y Elena?... ¡Ahh! –dice agarrándose la cabeza de dolor, porque estaba recordando, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que dejó caer las fotos, Trixie al verlo se preocupa

Trixie: ¡Eli! –dice acercándose a él, él se quedó parado un segundo recordando, recordó cuando estaba en la superficie con su padre, recordó también cuando lo vió caer por el terraportal (en el Regreso de las Elementales), recordó sobre su madre cuando el Clan Sombra lo envió por el portal a la misión y vi todos los hologramas de su madre y todas las fotos de él de pequeño y sus padres (Eso lo puse yo, :P)

Eli: Yo… Yo… Estoy bien… Vi… Vi a mis padres

Trixie: ¿Los recordaste?

Eli: Si, eso creo, pero ¡Ahh! –dice aun agarrándose la cabeza de dolor- Tengo una terrible jaqueca

Trixie: ¿Estarás bien?

Eli: Sí… Sí, ya estoy bien, solo fue cuando recordé… No sé por qué me pasa eso, pero duele un poco

Trixie: Me alegra que estés bien… Supongo que es todo ¿No?

Eli: No, quiero saber más, sobre mi pasado, ¿Qué pasó conmigo?

Trixie: … Eras el mejor lanzador de BajoTerra… El mejor, aunque eso aun no ha cambiado, eras un héroe, el protector de BajoTerra… La Banda de Resistencia era antes la Banda de Shane, eramos un gran equipo… Pero entonces, un día en una misión por detener a Blakk, entramos y Blakk nos tendio un trampa… No sabemos qué pasó, ni que fue lo que te hiso pero… Después de que Blakk te tenía capturado y atado en una especie de máquina extraña… Ya no eras el mismo… Y eras quien eres ahora…

Eli: … Blakk provocó todo esto… Hiso que olvidara quien era

Trixie: Sí…

Eli: Y ¿Yo era sus amigos?

Trixie: … Sí, eras nuestro amigo…

Eli: ¿Tu amigo?

Trixie ante tal pregunta se quedó, sin respuestas, quedó perpleja, no sabía qué responder, ella se quedó ahí parada un segundo, él lo notó y supo lo que significaba al instante, ella estaba a punto de llorar, pero ella pensaba que él no se había dado cuenta por eso ella decide retirarse

Trixie: … Yo… Me tengo que ir… Lo siento –dice dando la vuelta-

Eli: Oye, no, espera –dice tomándola por el brazo y halándola suavemente, ella no se resistió por eso se volteó con facilidad, pero él no pensaba eso y caminó un paso adelante, eso hiso que ambos quedaran frente a frente, sus labios casi tocándose, ambos ante tal situación se pusieron nerviosos y sonrojados- … Trix… Trixie…

Trixie: …Eli…

Eli: …Oh… Yo… Lo siento –dice despegandose de ella, ya que él era malo, si hacía algo inusual (como besarla) tal vez podía ponerla en peligro, y, aun siendo malvado, no quería que eso pasara

Trixie: … Sí… Yo igual… -dice despegandose de él también- …Bueno… Adiós, dice corriendo hacia su meca, montándose, pero antes de irse lo mira ahí parado, y luego se marcha, él la ve irse y se queda ahí parado mirando como se aleja, lo terrible que él no sabía, era que Twist lo había seguido y había visto todo y, claro fue de chismoso donde Blakk y le contó todo, eso le atraería problemas a él, y… A ella…

**Mientras, Trixie llegaba al refugio…**

Estacionó su meca en el garaje y se quedó parada frente a la meca sin decir nada, paralizada, luego continuó a la sala a ver qué hacían los chicos, ellos estaban ahí mismo entrando al garaje, ya que ella se había tardado mucho y ellos se preocuparon, al verla le dieron un abrazo

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Trixie! ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

Trixie: Oh, sí, gracias, pero ¿Podrían bajarme?

Kord: Oh, sí, claro, lo siento

Pronto: Oye, sabíamos que estabas enojado por lo de esta mañana porque te hicimos varías preguntas, pero no nos hagas esto otra vez, nos preocupaste mucho

Junjie: Sí, Pronto se puso histérico… De nuevo

Pronto: Me pongo nervioso fácilmente –dice avergonzado-

Trixie: Ohh, esta mañana… Claro… Fue por eso… Quería darles una lección de que todo está bien conmigo… Y que no necesitan entrevistarme tanto… No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola

Kord: Oh, gracias, pero, no nos asustes así, la próxima vez…

Trixie: Claro… Oigan si no les molesta… Iré a mi habitación…

Junjie: Oh, no, adelante…

Pronto: Creo que todos deberíamos irnos a nuestras habitaciones

Kord: Sí, vamos

Todos se fueron a dormir, excepto cierta peli-roja que antes de dormir, estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que le pasó hoy

Trixie: …Eli… -dice abrazando una foto de él, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, se sentía extraña, ya que no recordaba la ultima vez que se sintió tan feliz, luego colocó la foto en una mesa pequeña que tenía en su cuarto y se fue a dormir

**Mientras, Eli en la fortaleza de Blakk…**

Unos guardias de Blakk tomaron a Eli y lo empujaron hacia una pared, ordenes de Blakk, hasta que le dijera la razón de por qué estaba con ella, (por culpa de ese rubio mal teñido y además chismoso -.-), Eli estaba furioso por eso, pero se negaba a decirle, incluso negaba el hecho de haberla visto

Eli: ¡Ya déjenme en paz! –decia mientras golpeaba a los guardias, pero estos eran demasiados para él

Blakk: ¡No hasta que me digas! ¿Qué hacias con esa peli-roja? ¡Habla!

Eli: ¿De qué peli-roja me estas hablando?

Blakk al ver que él no le decía nada, le dio una señal a un guardia y este lo pateaba, mientras estaba en el suelo, a él le dolía bastante, pero nunca le diría a Blakk de ella

Eli: ¡AHHH! –gritaba por los golpes-

Blakk: Hablo de la peli-roja con la que estabas esta tarde ¡Habla! O seguirán golpeándote

Eli: ¡Yo no conozco a ninguna peli-roja!

Twist: ¡No intentes negarte! Yo lo vi todo

Eli: ¡Eres un mentiroso Twist! Yo no sé qué peli-roja –decia gritando desde el suelo, por los golpes que le daban los guardias, estaba adolorido

Blakk al verlo duda un poco, estaba convencido de que no había ninguna peli-roja, pero luego Twist arruina las cosas otra vez

Twist: …Bueno… Te suena el nombre… ¿Trixie?

Eli al escuchar su nombre pone cara de preocupación, Blakk lo nota y se da cuenta de que Twist tenía razón

Blakk: ¿Qué sucede Eli? –decia al ver su cara de preocupación- ¿Acaso te suena el nombre?

Eli: …No… No… Jamás había escuchado ese nombre en mi vida…

Blakk, al ver que se niega a revelar, se enoja

Blakk: ¡Mientes! –dice mientras le ordenada a los guardias que lo golpearan otra vez, aunque los guardias lo golpeaban sin que Blakk les diera ordenes, en ese ultimo golpe que Blakk ordenó, fue más fuerte y hace que él caiga en el suelo, Blakk lo levanta de la camisa y él adolorido hace un esfuerzo con el cuello y mira a Blakk a los ojos

Blakk: Ya que no quieres hablar sobre tu amiguita, haré algo especial para ti, la voy a capturar, junto con sus amigos también, los encerraré aquí, pero a ella la encerraré aparte, luego te obligaré a ti a acabar con ella –decia mientras arrojaba a Eli en el suelo otra vez, él, con sus fuerzas, se levanta

Eli: …No… No lo… Hagas…

Blakk: Oh, ahora sí la conoces

Eli: … Haré… Lo que me… Pidas –dice tambaleándose, pues estaba adolorido y sangraba un poco por la boca (lo siento, veo muchas películas de acción, O.O)

Blakk: Claro que lo harás –dice mientras se ponía frente a él- Porque eres mi empleado, y lo que te pido es como una orden para ti… Lo que te pido es una cosa, o más bien lo que te pediré… Que acabes con ella… -dice mientras se daba la vuelta frente a él

Eli: …No… Me reúso… Me reúso a… Hacerlo… No… No la lastimaré… -dice muy convencido y enojado

Blakk: ¿Qué?... Oh, le tienes afecto… ¿Acaso… Ella… Te gusta?

Eli se quedó ahí parado sin responder

Blakk: ¿La amas?

Ante tal pregunta, la respiración de Eli se puso bastante rápida, pero él mostraba una cara de enojo hacia Blakk

Blakk: …Sí… Bien, entonces escucha esto… Me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes… Así que te haré un regalo… No… Le diré a Evil que lo haga y te lo entregue… Le diré que haga un artefacto para que no tengas opción y me obedezcas, así tendras que hacerle daño aunque no quieras

Eli: ¡NOO! –dice dando un paso adelante, pero los guardias lo intercedan-

Blakk: Sí, y si te reusas le diré a Evil que haga que el artefacto te haga daño como nunca lo has sentido, hasta entonces ¡Encierrenlo!

Eli: ¡NOO!

Los guardias se llevan a Eli al calabozo, lo arrojan ahí y se marchan, el golpea los barrotes bruscamente por la ira que tenía, ahí supo que debió alejarse de Blakk cuando pudo, mientras con Blakk…

Twist: Qué desperdicio de tiempo y espacio

Blakk: Sí, debí deshacerme de él cuando pude

Twist: Ahora que está en el calabozo puede hacerlo

Blakk: No, mi querido aprendiz, primero le diré a Evil que haga el artefacto, y después de que él acabe con la chica que ama, acabaré con los demás, así él sufrirá

Twist: ¿Cómo?

Blakk: Tendrá el corazón destrozado al haber acabado con la chica, y luego yo lo destrozaré a él

Twist: Qué ingenioso

Blakk: Gracias por tus halagos, ¡Evil! –dice mientras llamaba al científico por el intercomunicador y este responde

Evil: ¿Sí amo?

Blakk: Necesito que hagas algo, un artefacto, no me importa lo que sea, si un chip o algo, que obligue a quién lo tenga puesto a seguir todas mis órdenes, y lo quiero para ayer

Evil: En seguida, amo, Pero ¿Para qué –Blakk interrumpe-

Blakk: No preguntes, ¡Solo hazlo!

Evil: Como usted diga, amo –cierra el intercomunicador-

Blakk: Bien, ahora, mañana, cuando el momento llegue, tú comandarás a las tropas y se dirigirán hacia el refugio, los tomarás por sorpresa y con la metralladora –Twist interrumpe-

Twist: ¿Metralladora? Creí que estaba destruida

Blakk: Construí otra, en fin, irás con los guardias y capturarás a la Banda de Resistencia…

Twist: Será todo un placer, jefe, no le fallaré

Blakk: Sé que no lo harás

Continuará…


	6. Volviendo a ser yo

"_Volviendo a ser yo"_

Eli estaba furioso, encerrado en su celda, moviéndose de aquí para allá, caminado sin razón, nervioso por toda la celda, solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Blakk, que lo obligaría a hacerle daño a Trixie… Cada vez que lo pensaba solo bajaba la cabeza, deseando haberse alejado de Blakk cuando pudo, preguntándose ¿Por qué no lo hiso?, mientras, Blakk estaba con Evil en su laboratorio terminando de hacer un extraño brazalete que, como había dicho, hacía que quien lo usara, obedeciera todas las órdenes de Blakk, sin poder reusarse y si lo hacía, lo electrocutaba con la misma fuerza de tres electroshocks malvadas…

Blakk: ¿Terminaste Evil?

Evil: Solo le haré los últimos ajustes y….. ¡Listo! ¡Está hecho! Ahora, ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó o para quién es?

Blakk: … Es para… mi mejor empleado…

Evil: ¿Qué? ¿Eli? Pero… Pero ¿Qué pasó?

Blakk: Pasó una simple cosa, su ridículo experimento fue un desperdicio total de tiempo, energía y espacio

Evil: ¡¿Recordó quién era en realidad?!

Blakk: No… No totalmente… Pero recordó fragmentos, recordó a sus padres…

Evil: ¿Cómo es posible?

Blakk: Pues… Tuvo ayuda… De una chica…

Evil: Oh, una chica… ¿Quién?

Blakk: Al parecer la líder de los bobos de la Banda de Resistencia

Evil: Ah… Por eso… Pudo ser porque ella le ayudara… Aunque insisto que fue por el hecho de que la máquina no llegó al 100% ¡Ooppss!

Blakk: ¡¿QUÉ?! –dice extremadamente furioso y acercándose a Evil-

Evil: Oh, lo… Lo siento… Blakk… Lamento no habértelo dicho… -dice temeroso, agachándose ante Blakk- … Es que… Sabía que reaccionarías así…

Blakk: ¡Me mentiste durante estos DOS AÑOS! –dice sujetándolo y levantándolo del suelo con su furia-

Evil: E… Es… Que… Yo… Yo pensé… Que eso… Eso ya no importaba… Después de… De 2 años… Y… Él… Nunca dio… Molestias…

Blakk: ¡HASTA AHORA! –dice aun sujetándolo del cuello-

Evil: Al… Al menos… Te hice el… El artefacto… Y esto… Esto si funcionará… Te lo juro –decía mientras temeroso le mostraba el artefacto a Blakk, o sea, el Brazalete

Blakk: Ah –dice ya calmado, mirando el Brazalete- ¿Y cómo funciona? –dice bajando a Evil-

Evil: Uff, en primer lugar, gracias por bajarme, en segundo, lo llamo el Brazalete Obediencia Obligatoria Hacia Blakk Sin Resistencia, o fácilmente el B.O.O.H.B.S.R.

Blakk: Prefiero llamarlo obediencia de perro, ¡Jajaja!

Evil: ¿El O.D.P? Umm… Suena mejor

Blakk: ¿Y cómo funciona?

Evil: Simple jefe, solo se la colocas a la persona que quieres que te obedezca, en la muñeca, te sugiero que me lleves a ponérsela, ya que esto es muy delicado, porque debe quedar en un nervio que conduzca al sistema nervioso ¡Jajaja! –dice mientras se reía como científico loco- Oh, lo siento, como te decía, debe quedar en un nervio del sistema nervioso para que el impulso electromagnético que trasmite, llegue a las ondas receptoras del cerebro y pueda funcionar, o si no, solo sería un simple adorno de brazo, en fin, se la colocas a la persona –dice colocándosela a un guardia que había cerca- Luego en este pequeño tablero que tengo aquí –dice buscándolo y luego entregándoselo a Blakk- Ahí escribes lo que quieres que haga, luego con el pequeño chip intercomunicador que le coloqué al tablero y a la pulsera, lo que escribas aquí llegará vía sono-receptora, el Brazalete lo recibirá y luego enviará un pequeño electroshock al cerebro de la persona haciendo que haga lo que escribiste, por órdenes de la pulsera que le ordenas desde aquí ¿Qué tal?

Blakk: Impresionante y ¿Funciona? –dice mientras escribía golpéate en el tablero, luego le daba a enviar y el guardia al instante se golpeó-

Evil: Jaja, ¿Eso respondió a tu pregunta?

Blakk: Sí ¡Jajajaja!

Evil: Y además el Brazalete es multi-funcional y obedecerá cualquier orden, desde callarse hasta… No sé… ¿Arrojarse por un pozo? ¡Jajaja!... Es en serio…

Blakk: Bien, entonces todo está listo aquí, lo único que falta es traer los invitados a la fiesta ¿No?

Evil: ¿Y qué está esperando?

Blakk: ¡Twist!

Twist va rápido

Twist: ¿Sí Blakk?

Blakk: Ya es hora, ve al refugio y captura a los inútiles y a la chica, enciérralos como te había dicho y tráelos aquí

Twist: ¿Es todo?

Blakk: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Alguna duda?

Twist: No… Ninguna duda… Entonces… Solo los encierro y a la chica aparte y después los traigo aquí

Blakk: Eso fue lo que dije

Twist: Bien

Twist se retira con el ejército de guardias hacia el refugio, mientras Blakk fue a "visitar" (por así decir) al encarcelado

En el calabozo, Eli estaba encerrado, mirando hacia afuera, cuando entra Blakk…

Blakk: Vaya, vaya, mi mejor empleado

Eli furiosamente se voltea y le grita

Eli: ¡LÁRGATE BLAKK! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

Blakk: Vaya, qué bueno ver que todavía conservas esa ira descontrolada que tanto alimenté desde… ¿Cuándo? Oh sí… Hace 2 años

Al decir eso hace que Eli se enoje aún más y golpee los barrotes

Eli: ¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MÍ?! Fui tu empleado por dos miserables años y eso pudo haber seguido si no fuera porque ella me dijo la verdad

Blakk: Oh, ¿Y qué verdad es esa?

Eli: Que me convertiste en alguien que no era

Blakk: ¡Jajaja! –dice burlándose, al ver que él aun no recordaba todo por completo- ¿Entonces sabes todo? ¿Sabes toda tu verdadera vida?

Eli ante tal pregunta baja un poco su temperamento, ya que no sabía toda la historia

Eli: Yo… Realmente… No…

Blakk: ¡Oh vaya! –dice burlándose otra vez- El gran y fabuloso Eli Shane ¡Ja! Hace dos años cuando te convertí en quien eras antes de conocerla, eras como yo ¿Cómo es posible que una chica cambiara eso? ¡JAJAJA! El amor… Es tan patético como inútil también…

Eli: Se equivoca…

Blakk: Ah, ¿Eso crees? Pues dime, ya que claramente tu sabes todo al respecto, ¿Qué beneficios trae?

Eli: … Familia… Honor… Honestidad… Lo que usted nunca tendrá… Ojalá supiera lo bien que se siente saber que hay personas que se arriesgarían por usted sin pensarlo dos veces…

Blakk: Sé lo que se siente… Mis guardias y los demás empleados darían su vida por mí…

Eli: ¿Eso cree? La verdad no lo creo… Si usted me… Manipuló para que fuera a su imagen y semejanza y todos los que están aquí son iguales… Entonces no, ¿Por qué? Porque al igual que sus empleados usted me prometió a mí que me protegería, y al ver que yo lo desobedecí, usted me dio la espalda… Y si todos son iguales a usted… De la misma forma reaccionarán algún día, se cansarán de escuchar órdenes y querrán darlas… La verdad eso casi me estaba pasando a mí, cuando el momento llegue, todos se revelarán… Y, hasta ahora, hay uno que se ha revelado… ¿O no sabe contar?

Blakk lo piensa un segundo, se preocupa, luego no le da importancia, o eso le hiso creer a Eli

Blakk: ¡Ja! Ellos jamás se atreverían… Solo intentas engañarme con tus trucos baratos, pero no funcionarán, y lo que realmente pasará es que cuando el momento llegue te pondré esto –dice mientras sacaba y le mostraba el brazalete, Eli lo ve y se preocupa- ¿Qué? ¿Te agrada? Pues, es todo tuyo, pero, es un obsequio, y no es el momento de la fiesta, aun… Cuando Twist llegue, sí comenzará la diversión

Eli: ¿Twist llegue? ¿Twist llegue de qué?

Blakk: Ya lo verás… Y sufrirás –decía mientras se retiraba hacia la puerta

**Mientras en el refugio…**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, descansando, ya que "raramente" Eli tampoco se había aparecido hoy, pero no era lo único que les parecía raro, Trixie, también actuaba diferente, estaba feliz y con ellos en la sala, lo veían raro ya que ella generalmente estaba todo el tiempo en su habitación, ellos solo se preguntaban ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Kord: Ehh, ¿Trixie?

Trixie: ¿Sí Kord?

Kord: ¿Por qué ese cambio drástico y repentino de salir de tu habitación?... y volver a estar aquí… Con nosotros… En la sala…

Trixie: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieren que esté todo el tiempo en mi habitación? Además ayer pasó algo increíble y fabuloso que me hiso ver que de vez en cuando debo salir de mis problemas y disfrutar de lo que hay afuera… Afuera de mis problemas…

Junjie: Bueno… ¿Y qué fue tan magnífico que pasó ayer? –dijo con la misma vocecita que ella hiso

Trixie: Bueno…

Pronto: Ah ja…

Trixie: Es que…

Kord: Continua…

Trixie: ¡Oigan!

Kord, Pronto: Lo siento

Trixie: No… Yo solo… Salí ahí afuera… A relajar mi mente… A ver las cavernas otra vez… -dijo con una alegría y felicidad que a Kord le parecía familiar, porque la única vez que ella hablaba así, era hace dos años cuando hablaba de Eli o con Eli, cuando eran novios, entonces Kord se comenzó a preocupar y sospechar-

Kord: Umm… Y no… ¿Y no viste a alguien?

Trixie: ¿Qu… qué? –dice un tanto nerviosa-

Junjie: Kord, qué pregunta

Pronto: Sí Kord, ¿A quién iba a ver?

Kord: No, yo solo decía

Junjie: Sí claro, ella iba a ver a las cientos de personas que habían en las cavernas, ¡Ah vamos!

Pronto: Sí, Ahh

Kord: No, no dije nada –dice volteando a ver a Trixie (Junjie y Pronto también), los chicos la ven que ella se queda como en el aire, perdida en sus pensamientos y se ponen dudosos y algo preocupados

Junjie: ¿Trixie?

Trixie: … Oh, yo… Lo siento… Estoy… Distraída

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Umm… -dicen mirándola dudosos, pero en ese instante, Trixie escuchó que se lanzó una babosa-

Trixie: ¡Chicos! ¿Escucharon eso?

Kord: ¿Qué cosa?

En ese instante, una demoledora malvada (o Hop Jack) destruyó la entrada del refugio y parte de la sala también, dejando a todos en el suelo, por el impacto (pero no desmayados), entonces entró Twist con la metralladora y los guardias

Twist: ¡Hola perdedores! –dice con la metralladora a las manos- ¿Los sorprendí? ¡Jajaja!

Kord: ¡Twist! –dice mirándolo con ira y poniéndose de pie, vio que Trixie también se puso de pie y le hiso una seña de "te lo dije"- Lo siento…

Twist: Espero no haberlos lastimado… En especial a ti, Trixie –dice sonriéndole maléficamente, los chicos por eso lo notaron extraño, pero no prestaron mucha atención a eso, si no, a salvarse

Junjie: ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? –dice de pie y apuntándole-

Twist: ¿Yo? Es simple, ¡Los quiero a ustedes! –dice disparando ráfagas de malvadas por todo el refugio, porque él no sabía manejar la metralladora, todavía (recuerden el episodio, Sin salida), las ráfagas de malvadas destruían todo el lugar (Twist no destruyó todo el refugio, solo un poco, porque como Blakk le había dicho que los querían encarcelar y que él se encargaría de ellos, no llevó tantas malvadas como para destruir todo el refugio, pero sí un poco), incluso golpeaba a los propios guardias, pero luego Twist, usa su fuerza para dirigir la metralladora hacia los chicos, no lo suficiente como para "matarlos" pero para herirlos un poco, para que no puedan defenderse y sean más fáciles de capturar, Twist les dispara y ellos evaden algunas y otras no pueden evitarlas y los golpean, dejándolos sin fuerzas para luchar, y dejando a Trixie sola, con los guardias, claro, ella se resiste y lucha, pero eran muchos guardias, hasta que finalmente la encierran y a los chicos también, Twist, con ellos ya en las jaulas, se burla de ellos y les dice todo a los chicos, al ver que ella no les había dicho nada

Twist: Vaya Banda de Resistencia, no "resiste" tanto ¡Jajajaja! Ustedes son igual que su intrépido líder… Y no me refiero a Trixie… Si no a su líder original, Eli ¡Jajaja!

Kord: ¡Arrgg! ¿Para qué nos quieres Twist?

Twist: Blakk se cansó de que siempre arruinen sus planes

Junjie: ¿Te refieres a los planes que envía a Eli a hacerlos?

Twist: Los que enviaba… Porque él fue despojado de su rango

Pronto: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Twist: ¡Por traición a Blakk!

Ante tal revelación, los chicos quedan confundidos, excepto Trixie que escuchaba atentamente lo que Twist decía

Twist: Sí, exacto como lo oyen, Eli traicionó a Blakk… Por haberse reunido, hablado e incluso casi… –Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: ¿Qué le hicieron a Eli? –dice muy preocupada, los chicos la ven confundidos y luego recapacitan

Kord: ¿Trixie?

Junjie: ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Trixie se quedó sin palabras, pero si ella no les decía, Twist iba a hacerlo

Twist: Vaya, aquí hay un poco de drama, al parecer su líder no les contó algo primordial que debió decirles, qué mal, la confianza en el grupo… Bien, como les iba diciendo y para terminar y revelar lo que ustedes quieren saber –decía señalando a los chicos- Eli traicionó a Blakk, por haberse reunido, hablado e incluso… Casi… Besado… A su "enemiga" –dijo con una mirada pícara-

Los chicos al haber escuchado eso, se quedaron sin palabras, porque Trixie no les dijo nada, por otro también se animaron un poco, aunque no se les notó, se animaron al escuchar que Eli traicionó a Blakk… Por ella, se podría decir, aunque ella estaba más preocupada por lo que le hicieron a Eli

Trixie: ¿Dónde está Eli?

Twist: En el calabozo, pero descuida, sé que pronto te reunirás con él y él estará feliz de verte –dijo sarcásticamente, Trixie por un momento se alegró, pero luego se alarmó por la sonrisa diabólica de Twist-

**Mientras en la fortaleza…**

Twist ya le había informado a Blakk por el intercomunicador, que los tenían y que en unos minutos (si iban rápido) llegarían allí, ante este comentario, Blakk procedió a buscar a unos cuantos guardias que se quedaron en la fortaleza para sostener a Eli y a Evil para que le pusiera el O.D.P (como Blakk había nombrado el Brazalete, Obediencia de Perro), entonces se dirigen al calabozo, Eli se preocupa al ver a los guardias, el brazalete otra vez, y a Evil…

Eli: ¿Qué van a hacerme? –dice preocupado, poniéndose en una esquina de la celda

Blakk: Oh, Eli, hola otra vez, te había dicho hace como una hora que te daría este bonito obsequio y ¿Qué crees? Ya es la hora de la fiesta –dice abriendo la puerta de la celda, cuando la abre los guardias se acercan a él e intentar agarrarlo, pero él se resiste y los golpea, ante esto, los guaridas lo golpean también y luego logran atraparlo

Eli: ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ya!

Evil: Vaya, que es un chico con mucha energía… –dice colocándole el brazalete, este se ajusta y le aprieta la muñeca, a él le duele un poco, pero no tanto- Me alegra que hayas usado fuerza, así me pareció más fácil encontrar el nervio, y el brazalete se ajustó mejor, gracias por facilitar mi trabajo ¡Jajaja! –dice riéndose como científico loco, otra vez-

Blakk: ¿El trabajo ya está hecho Evil? –le pregunta al científico, que se puso a su lado-

Evil: Claro que sí, jefe

Blakk: Bien, suéltenlo –les ordena a los guardias, ellos lo sueltan y Eli comienza a golpearlos, pero luego Blakk escribió Detente en el tablero y Eli paró- Quieto Eli, jaja, ¿Qué te parece el regalo?

Eli: Pero… Pero ¿Qué rayos? –decía paralizado

Blakk: ¿Te gusta el obsequio? Te dije que Evil lo construiría para que no tuvieras opción y… Acabaras con la chica

Eli al oír esto hace fuerza, por lo que el brazalete reacciona y lo electrocuta (Como había dicho, el brazalete tiene la misma electricidad de tres babosas Electroshock malvadas al mismo tiempo)

Eli: ¡Ahhh! –grita de dolor-

Blakk: Oh, ¿Lo olvidaste? Te dije que Evil lo diseñaría para lastimarte si te reusabas, pero qué testarudo eres

Eli: ¡Ahh! –el brazalete termina y cae de rodillas, agarrándose con las manos para no caer completamente en el suelo-

Blakk: Jaja, oh, ya que estás así, Arrodíllate ante mí –decía mientras también lo escribía-

Eli se reusaba a hacerlo, por eso el brazalete lo electrocutaba más, pero luego el cedió y se arrodilló, entonces el brazalete lo dejó de electrocutar

Blakk: Así está mejor, ahora, tengo una celda especial para ti, era el antiguo cuarto de entrenamiento pero ahora, te encerraré ahí dentro y acabarás con la chica que tanto amas, te guste o no

Eli: … Ja… Jamás…

Blakk: No es lo que tú decidas, es lo que el brazalete te obligue que hagas

En ese instante, cuando las cosas iban de mal en peor, llegó Twist y llamó a Blakk por el intercomunicador, mientras fue a hablar con Blakk, los chicos se quedaban hablando con Trixie, y ella disculpándose…

Trixie: Lo lamento chicos… Debí decirles que vi a Eli ayer… Para empezar, nunca debí verlo…

Kord: Tranquila Trixie…

Junjie: Además, no tienes que disculparte, gracias a ti, gracias a que lo viste, él traicionó a Blakk…

Pronto: Despertaste en nosotros una esperanza de que él podía volver, y volvió… Aunque creo que no completamente y… Pudo ser mejor…

Kord: Además, nosotros llevamos a Eli al refugio para empezar… Así que nosotros deberíamos disculparnos

Trixie: Gracias chicos… Yo… Realmente aprecio eso…

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: No hay de qué

Pronto: Solo una cosa… ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Twist? ¿De que ibas a besarlo?

Kord, Junjie: ¡Ahh, Pronto!

Pronto: No, yo solo pregunto…

Trixie: … Bueno… Es que… Estábamos tan… Tan juntos… –dice sonriendo-

Twist terminó de hablar con Blakk, y les hace señas a los guardias que lleven a cada quien a donde corresponde, a Kord, Pronto y Junjie a una celda, y a Trixie hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento (donde estaba Eli, y Blakk observaría por una ventana que había arriba, que era el panel de control del cuarto de entrenamiento, claro no se usaría, pero Blakk tenía que ver lo que iba a ordenarle a Eli y tenía que ver si lo cumplía), A Kord, Pronto y Junjie los encerraron en una celda como la del episodio "Misión Improbable" , y luego dejaron a Trixie en el cuarto de entrenamiento, y ya cuando estaba allí…

Trixie: ¿Qué es esto?... Parece un cuarto de entrenamiento –dice mirando alrededor y luego Eli entra por otra puerta y se miran el uno al otro

Eli: ¿Trixie? –dice muy preocupado

Trixie: ¿Eli? –dice algo alegre y confundida-

Eli: Trixie, no, tienes que salir de aquí –dice nervioso-

Trixie: ¿Por qué?

Eli se resiste a la orden del brazalete que era, dispararle, desafortunadamente, él no puede más y le apunta

Trixie: ¿Eli? –dice algo temerosa-

Eli la ve con cara de angustia, luego cierra los ojos al ver que no puede controlarse y dispara, a ella casi le da en la cabeza, pero la evade

Trixie: Eli ¿Qué sucede?

Eli: Es Blakk, no puedo controlarme, él… -hace silencio porque era una orden del brazalete, Blakk, además de ver todo, también podía escuchar lo que ambos decían

Trixie: ¿Blakk qué?

Eli: Lo lamento –dice mientras disparaba otra vez, Trixie esta vez, tuvo que agacharse y alzó un poco la mirada y vio la cabina desde donde Blakk estaba controlando a Eli…

Trixie: ¡Blakk! –dice mirando furiosamente la cabina-

**Mientras, con Kord, Pronto y Junjie…**

Pronto: Esto es aburrido, ¿Qué? ¿Nos matarán del aburrimiento? –le gritaba a un guardia, pero este no hacía nada- ¡Oye, escúchame! –gritaba otra vez, el guardia esta vez se voltea, furioso-

Guardia1: ¡Oye! ¿Quieres callarte topoide?

Pronto: ¡Bien! Pero porque yo quiero, no porque tú, me lo dices

Guardia1: No me interesa

Guardia2: Oye, no les hagas caso a los prisioneros, solo concéntrate en hacer tu trabajo –dice volteando a su compañero y este retoma su puesto, ambos dándoles la espalda a los chicos

Kord: ¡Hey! Tengo un plan –les susurra a sus amigos, y ellos se ponen en círculo a escuchar su plan… -

**De vuelta con Eli y Trixie…**

Eli le seguía disparando y ella seguía evadiendo las babosas, Blakk se estaba enojando y ordenó que cuando disparara a su rostro y que cuando ella la evadiera, él la intercediera con las manos y luego le disparara y él tenía que hacerlo… Disparó y ella lo evadió, luego él iba a tomarla con las manos, pero apenas él le hiso fuerza a su brazo y a ella le dolió, él se resistió y el brazalete lo electrocutó, ante esto, el intercomunicador por el que Blakk escuchaba su conversación, se averió…

Eli: ¡Ahhh! –gritaba de dolor, y cae de rodillas, ahí el intercomunicador se averió, él lo vio caer roto y le dijo lo que pasaba a ella, cuando ella se acercó a él- Trixie, tienes que irte, de alguna forma

Trixie: ¿Por qué?

Blakk le volvió a ordenar, y ordenó que se pusiera de pie y la atacara, y él tenía que hacerlo, pero esta vez, tenía la ventaja de que Blakk no podía escucharlo, de cualquier forma, él no podía evitar las órdenes del brazalete, y la siguió atacando y atacando, pero ella continuaba evadiéndolas

Eli: Este brazalete, Blakk… Me lo puso para hacerte daño y… No quiero hacerlo –decía cuando irónicamente, levantaba su lanzadora apuntándole, pero cuando disparó se resistió y aunque lo electrocutó, desvió la babosa hacia otra parte- Cuando me resisto, el brazalete me electrocuta, y no puedo evitarlo… Lo lamento…

**De vuelta con Kord, Pronto y Junjie y su descabellado plan…**

Kord: Bien ¿Están listos? –les susurraba-

Pronto, Junjie: Sí –susurraban, luego ponen en marcha su plan-

Pronto: ¡Deja de molestar! –gritaba a Junjie (todo, parte del plan, para escapar)

Junjie: ¡Tú deja de molestar!

Pronto: ¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Tonto!

Junjie: ¡Sí!

Kord: ¡Oigan cálmense!

En ese instante provocaron una pelea fingida y el guardia1 se alarma y le advierte al otro

Guardia1: ¡Oigan tranquilos! ¡Oigan!

Guardia2: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucede? –decía abriendo la celda y apuntándoles con su lanzadora, el otro hacia lo mismo, pero lo que no tomaron en cuenta es que ahí había un trol, Kord tomó rápido la cabeza de cada uno y las choca, dejándolos desmayados y a ellos libres

Pronto: Bien hecho, Kord

Kord: Fue un gran placer

Junjie: Eres un gran actor Pronto

Pronto: Jeje, Gracias, es un talento, ¡Tomemos nuestras lanzadoras y vámonos!

Kord: Miren la lanzadora de Trixie

Junjie: ¿Cómo se defenderá?

Pronto: Debemos llevársela

Kord: ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Así lo hicieron y se fueron corriendo por la fortaleza

**Con Eli y Trixie…**

Eli seguía disparándole y ella continuaba evadiendo sus babosas, hasta que una finalmente la golpeo y la dejó en el suelo, Eli al verlo se preocupó mucho, pero el brazalete seguía obligándolo a hacer lo que Blakk decía, y cuando ella estaba en el suelo Eli le apuntó, y cuando Blakk iba a ordenarle que acabara con ella, llaman a Blakk por el intercomunicador, y este se enoja

Blakk: ¿QUÉ?

Guardia2: Son los prisioneros, ellos… Escaparon

Blakk: ¡No puede ser!

Guardia2: Sí, necesitamos ayuda

Blakk: ¡Estoy ocupado!

Guardia2: Pero… Se escapan… Señor…

Blakk: Bien, iré en un minuto –cierra el intercomunicador y escribe la siguiente y última orden del brazalete, hacer que Eli deje que ella haga su última petición y cuando ella la haga, que la liquide, luego Blakk se retira… Dejándolos a ellos solos

Trixie: ¿Blakk se fue? –dice parándose del suelo-

Eli: Sí… Trixie… Me dio la última orden… -dice apuntándole todavía-

Trixie: ¿Qué? ¿Cuál… Es?

Eli: Dejar… Dejar que hagas tu última petición y luego… Ya sabes… Pero puedes salvarte, di que tu última petición sea que te deje libre…

Trixie: Oh… Mi última petición… Lo siento… Pero no es eso lo que quiero…

Eli: Trixie por favor… No resistiré más si me vuelve a electrocutar… O… Si te lastimo… Por favor Trixie… Hazlo…

Trixie: … Está bien… Lo haré… La diré… Pero primero… Baja la lanzadora

Eli: No puedo…

Trixie: Son órdenes de Blakk, dejar que haga mi última petición – cuando dijo esto engaña al brazalete porque, en parte, eran órdenes de Blakk, él baja la lanzadora-

Eli: …Bien… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Trixie: Mi… Mi última petición… Es… -decía acercándose a él lentamente- Solo una cosa… Que no he hecho desde hace dos años… Esto –dijo mientras corrió rápido a los brazos de Eli y lo besó en los labios, él primero levantaba su lanzadora, pero luego corresponde al beso, suelta la lanzadora, la deja en el piso y abraza a Trixie, mientras la besaba, duraron un largo rato dándose un beso y luego, con todos esos sentimientos y emociones juntas, hiso que Eli recordara por completo quien era en realidad, el beso hiso que los recuerdos "bloqueados" se rompieran y recordara entonces quién era realmente, Eli había vuelto, el verdadero Eli, aunque el brazalete todavía quedaba en su mano… Después de un rato que se besaron, Trixie se aparta de él suavemente, entonces él sintió que el brazalete le ordena tomar su lanzadora y dispararle, pero él se resiste y se resiste, aunque lo electrocute y la intensidad aumente, el seguía resistiéndose hasta que en el brazalete, por tanta energía y tanta electricidad, hubo un cortocircuito, una sobrecarga (irónicamente) y el brazalete se rompe, Trixie lo ve, que él está algo cansado y agotado por tanto electrocutarse y se preocupa u poco, pero luego…

Trixie: ¿E… Eli? –le pregunta preocupada, él levanta la cabeza, la ve, sonríe, luego se levanta y, donde estaba la "V" de Industrias Blakk, Eli se la arranca y debajo estaba la estrella de los Shanes, Trixie al ver esto se regocija de alegría y corre a abrazarlo

Trixie: ¡Eli! –dice mientras corría a abrazarlo, él también la abrazaba- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que seas tú, el verdadero tu –decía con lágrimas de alegría

Eli: Tampoco puedo creerlo –decía mientras la abrazaba- Todo este tiempo, atrapado en mi mente, sin poder recordar nada, pero… Mis recuerdos estaban ahí…

Trixie: ¿Recuerdas todo?

Eli: Sí… Desde la horrible comida de Pronto con insectos hasta… _"E+T"_ –decía sonriéndole, al oír esto Trixie corre a besarlo y él lo acepta- Extrañaba eso… Te extrañaba…

Trixie: Si hubiera sabido que si te besaba, recordarías todo…

Eli le sonríe

Eli: Ja… También yo lo hubiera hecho… En la Caverna Backer

Trixie: Oye

Eli: Hey, recordé quien era, no significa que no estuviera consiente cuando hacía las cosas mal… Hay que salir de aquí

Trixie: Claro, pero ¿Cómo?

Eli: Fácil –decía mientras le daba vuelta a su lanzadora y la cargaba con una babosa demoledora, luego la dirigía hacia la puerta, disparó y la puerta se destruyó

Trixie: Bien hecho, ¿Sabes? Tengo a algunas de tus babosas

Eli: ¿Tienes a Doc? Se siente raro usar malvadas

Ambos corrieron y salieron del cuarto, corrieron hacia la fortaleza, entonces una de las cámaras los captó, Evil los vió y le avisó a Blakk desde su laboratorio

Evil: ¡Blakk! ¡Blakk! –dijo por el intercomunicador- ¡Es Eli y la chica! ¡Escaparon!

Blakk al escucharlo se enoja bastante

Blakk: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿ES EN SERIO? ¡AHG! ¡LOS ACABARÉ A TODOS! –dice cerrando el intercomunicador y luego llamando a Twist- ¡Twist, ven acá ahora! ¡Interceda a los inútiles de… La Banda de Shane!

Twist al oír esto se impresiona, pero al mismo tiempo se alegra, ya que él no quería a Eli como un aliado, lo prefería mejor como enemigo, así podría acabar con él

Twist: Bien, iré tras ellos… Se lo dije Blakk, en lugar de tratar hacerlo su aliado, debió concentrarse más en destruirlo –dijo cerrando el intercomunicador- Es hora de terminar con esto… Es hora de conseguir mi venganza y acabar con Eli, de una vez por todas

**Mientras con Kord, Pronto y Junjie…**

Kord: ¡Bien! ¿Alguien sabe dónde está la salida?

Junjie: ¡A mí ni me vean!

Pronto: ¡Fue tu idea Kord! ¡Guíanos!

En ese instante se toparon con Eli y Trixie que venían corriendo en dirección opuesta y se chocaron, cayendo todos sentados, los chicos se sorprendieron de ver a Eli, al verlo creían que era malvado y casi le dispararon

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Ahh! ¡Es Eli! –decían sorprendidos y apuntándole aunque Pronto se asustó un poco y le disparó, antes de que le diera él bajó la cabeza

Trixie: ¡Oigan chicos, cálmense! –dice poniéndose de pie-

Eli: Wow, eso estuvo cerca –dice poniéndose de pie, al lado de Trixie-

Los chicos se notaron confundidos, alegres y dudosos, luego vieron la estrella de los Shanes en la ropa de Eli y se dieron cuenta de que era su amigo, se pusieron de pie y le dieron un abrazo grupal

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Eli! ¡Volviste! –decían abrazando fuertemente a su amigo

Trixie: Sí, por fin volvió –dice sonriendo-

Eli: Sí, volví… A mí también me alegra pero ¿Podrían dejarme respirar?

Los chicos lo bajan

Kord: ¿Pero cómo?

Junjie: ¿Cómo es posible que…

Pronto: Volvieras

Eli: Bueno… -decía sonriendo mirando a Trixie y extendiéndole la mano a ella, ella la toma, se acerca a él, lo abraza y apoya su cabeza en su pecho, él la abraza- No importa lo que hayan hecho en mí… Es imposible separarme de ella…

Pronto, Junjie: Aaawwww…

Kord: Eso lo confirma… Ya volvió… Volvemos a las mismas cosas cursis de siempre…

Junjie: Oye, se más gentil

En ese momento de ambos lados aparecieron guardias, Blakk y Twist, acorralándolos

Pronto: Ehh, ¿Se nos olvidó escapar de aquí?

Kord: Podría ser…

Continuará…

**Bien ese es otro episodio, luego subo el episodio final, quería terminarlo en ese, pero está algo largo, xD… ShowDown-Slugterra, los veo… siempre**


	7. The End

_**De vuelta otra vez**_

Finalmente Eli había vuelto a ser el mismo, todos estaban alegres, acorralados y sin salida, pero estaban alegres de que su amigo (y novio de Trixie) había vuelto, después de dos años y que toda esperanza estaba perdida, finalmente había vuelto, sin embargo, Twist, Blakk y sus guardias los tenían acorralados y sin salida…

Pronto: Estamos perdidos…

Blakk: La verdad es que no me explico, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo un experimento y toda una operación puede ser frustrada por UNA SIMPLE CHICA? –Dice sorprendido y enojado, mientras todos los demás les apuntaban a la banda-

Eli: Le diré dos cosas, primero ella no es una simple chica, es mi novia –decia mientras miraba a Trixie con ternura- Y segundo, no hay nada en todo BajoTerra que pueda cambiar quien soy, ni ningún experimento ni cualquier otra cosa, no soy su empleado y jamás lo seré, soy Eli Shane

Blakk: Y ahora estoy convencido ¡Destrúyanlos!

Los guardias y Twist abrieron fuego, pero Eli al instante lanzó a Jabonosa (todavía malvada) que atrapó las babosas de Twist y los guardias delanteros, mientras Junjie y Kord dispararon dos Carnero y detuvieron las babosas del otro lado, luego dispararon de nuevo dejando a todos en el suelo…

Eli: Oh, una cosa más Blakk, es terrible para inventar nombres para babosas

Mientras ellos podían escapar, corrieron por la fortaleza, pero antes de llegar a la salida Eli los detuvo…

Eli: No, ¡Alto! –todos se detienen-

Kord: ¿Qué? ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Huyamos mientras tenemos tiempo!

Eli: No, no podemos… La misión aún no está completa

Pronto: ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? Si es salvar nuestras vidas, ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Eli: Ya sabemos dónde está el laboratorio de Evil, es hora de terminar lo que empezamos hace dos años

Junjie: Tiene razón

Trixie: Sí… Oh, Eli, apropósito, aquí está Doc –decia mientras Doc se colocaba en su mano, luego él caminó hacia ella, tomó a Doc y curó a sus babosas-

Eli: Me alegra verte otra vez amigo –decia mientras miraba a Burpy en su hombro-

Kord: Genial, entonces ¡Hagámoslo!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Pronto: ¿Por dónde, intrépido líder?

Eli: … ¡Por aquí!

**Mientras con Blakk…**

Blakk: … ¡Eli SHANE! –Decia mientras se paraba furioso del suelo- ¡AGH! Mientras tuve la oportunidad debí acabar con él, ahora no cometeré el mismo error -decia mientras iba a coger la metralladora pero una babosa Electroshock malvada lo golpeó por detrás, Blakk volteó y era Twist, que le disparó ahora una demoledora, apartándolo de la metralladora- ¡Twist! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Twist: Lo siento Blakk, solo estoy evitando que cometa otro error, además si alguien acabará con Eli Shane seré yo, es el motivo por el que me uní a usted, no es para que lo haga por mí –decia mientras le apuntaba con la metralladora- Ahora, me aseguraré de que no me vuelva a estorbar

Blakk: ¡TWIST TRAIDOR! –dice mientras se paraba y corría hacia Twist, pero en ese instante Twist disparó hacia el techo haciendo un muro de escombros, luego corrió a buscar a la banda

**De vuelta con los chicos…**

Corrían y se enfrentaban con los guardias de la fortaleza, hasta llegar al laboratorio de Evil, y Evil como no sabía disparar estaba acorralado en su pequeño laboratorio

Evil: ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡Blakk! ¡Blakk! –Dice llamando por el intercomunicador, este contesta-

Blakk: ¿AHORA QUÉ EVIL? –Dijo todavía molesto, intentando romper el muro de escombros-

Evil: ¡Es la Banda de Shane! ¡Se dirige a mi laboratorio!

Blakk: ¿En serio? –Dice sin preocupación alguna- Entonces disfruta, tengo algo preparado para ustedes –dice cerrando el intercomunicador-

Evil: Geni- … ¿Ustedes? ¡Blakk!

En ese instante entra la Banda de Shane

Eli: ¡Evil!

Evil: A-h-h, ¿Cómo estás Eli? Que inesperada sorpresa –dice temeroso-

Eli: Creo que tú y yo tenemos algunas cuentas pendientes –dice apuntándole-

Evil: Ahh, ¿Cuentas pendientes? Por favor Shane, jaja, no te lo tomes personal, sabes que yo solo seguía órdenes de Blakk –decía echándose para atrás asustado-

Eli: No, nada personal el que se metieran en mi mente y lo cambiaran todo como si fuera una computadora, nada personal –decia sarcásticamente-

Kord: Por dos largos años

Junjie: Trabajando para Blakk

Pronto: Destruyendo las cavernas

Trixie: Y lejos de nosotros

Evil: Pero regresaste ¿O no?

Eli: No cubre el daño que hiciste, vendrás con nosotros

Evil: Bien, supongo que aquí termina todo –decia colocando sus manos hacia arriba dándose por vencido, pero en ese instante todas las puertas se cerraron y Blakk apareció en un monitor-

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie, Evil: ¡¿BLAKK?!

Evil: ¡Blakk! Gracias al cielo, ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Blakk: Por supuesto Anodicius, lo haría con gusto, pero creo que me has fallado lo suficiente, y veo que tienes compañía de La Banda de Shane

Eli: ¿Qué traes entre manos Blakk? ¿Encerrarnos para siempre?

Blakk: No, eso sería ridículo, ya te me has escapado tantas veces que no puedo contarlas, es tan molesto… La verdad es que planeaba destruir el laboratorio de Evil con él dentro antes de que ustedes interfirieran y es tan satisfactorio ver que por tu ridículo instinto de héroe seguiste en esta fortaleza, bien… A ustedes también los destruiré ¡Jajaja! Porque no podías irte así nada más, debías seguir molestándome, bien ¡A ver si salen de esta!

En ese instante, una alarma de autodestrucción se activó en el laboratorio y ellos no tenían salida

Evil: Blakk, ¿Qué hay de mí, Blakk? ¿Me dejarás aquí? –dijo temeroso-

Blakk: Por supuesto que sí, tu solo eres un estorbo, ¡Una pérdida de tiempo! Me has hecho fallar tantas veces… ¡Y nadie le falla a Blakk!

Evil: Pero… Pero si soy tu científico, soy tu socio –dijo suplicando-

Blakk: Nos vemos luego, socio –dijo mientras el monitor se apagaba-

Evil: No… -dijo dejándose caer de rodillas-

Eli: Debemos salir de aquí, Kord, ¿Qué tal las puertas?

Kord: Todavía nada –dijo mientras disparaba su carnero contra la puerta-

Junjie: Las puertas son duras y resistentes, ni siquiera con todo nuestro arsenal podríamos romperlas

Eli: Debemos intentarlo…

Trixie: En menos de 30 segundos o si no estaremos perdidos

Pronto: A Pronto no le gusta nada de esto… ¡¿Por qué teníamos que venir por Evil?!

Evil: Topoide inútil, ¡Mejor cállate y sigue intentando abrir las puertas!

Pronto: ¿Cuál es tu problema con Pronto?

Evil: En clase de ciencias siempre me molestabas, siempre comiendo en clase, por culpa tuya muchos de mis trabajos fueron arruinados, ¿Y para qué? Si dejaste la escuela a mitad de semestre (**para aclarar, Pronto y Evil iban a clase de ciencias juntos, por eso se odian) **

Pronto: ¿Y eso qué? Siempre me molestabas humillando a Pronto diciendo que tu intelecto era superior al de Pronto, y eso era molesto

Kord: Ahhg, ¡Por favor! En 20 segundos moriremos y ustedes se la pasan discutiendo, ¿Por qué mejor no ayudan?

Pronto: ¡Buena idea!

Eli: ¿Aún nada?

Kord, Junjie, Trixie: Nada

Eli: Ahg, ¡Blakk! –Dijo con enojo-

Evil: -miró a su alrededor, miró cómo todos trabajaban juntos como familia intentando salir y decidió ayudar- ….. Creo que es momento de hacer algo bueno en mi vida –dijo parándose del suelo y corriendo hacia la computadora-

Eli: ¿Qué?

Evil: Todo el tiempo trabajando para Blakk, es momento de actuar del lado correcto –dijo volteando un momento para ver a Eli y luego vuelve a la computadora-

Eli: ¿Sabe que de todos modos irá a prisión?

Evil: Si logro salir de aquí con vida será suficiente

En ese instante Evil comenzó a descifrar el código de desbloqueo para abrir el laboratorio, buscaba claves, carpetas, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para jaquear el sistema y abrir las puertas, aunque solo faltaban 12 segundos, no perderían la confianza

Kord: 10

Junjie: 9

Pronto: 8

Evil: Ya casi…

Kord: 7

Junjie: 6

Pronto: 5

Evil: …

Kord: 4

Junjie: 3

Evil: ….. ¡Lo logré! –Dijo y todas las puertas se abrieron, Kord rápido tomó a Evil y a Pronto y corrieron hasta la salida, la explosión casi los alcanza pero lograron salir ilesos-

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Junjie: ¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! –dijeron celebrando-

Eli: Bien hecho Evil –dijo felicitando a Evil-

Evil: ¿Ahh?

Eli: Gracias, por ayudarnos a salir

Evil: …Wow… ¿A eso se le llama agradecimiento? Eso es… Genial… Blakk jamás me había agradecido antes… Fue un placer, Shane

Era un cálido instante de emoción al haber salido con vida, pero eso no era lo último, en esa distracción, Twist apareció con la metralladora

Twist: Vaya, vaya, al parecer no eres tan fácil de matar, Eli… Me agrada eso

Eli: ¡Twist! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Twist: Vine a acabar con esto de una vez por todas –dijo levantando la metralladora-

Eli: Adelante –dijo con mirada furiosa-

Twist disparó pero Eli lo evadió y contratacó, Twist se agachó y solo logró a darle el impacto de la babosa

Eli: Ríndete Twist, no ganarás esta –dijo apuntándole-

Twist: Jajaja, parece que estos fueron dos largos años que te han hecho un poco más duro, ¿No crees Eli? Aunque si eres tan fuerte, creo que no necesitarás la ayuda de tus amigos, ¿O sí? –dijo al ver a Kord, Junjie, Trixie y Pronto apuntándole-

Eli: Chicos pueden retroceder, esta pelea es entre Twist y yo

Trixie, Kord, Junjie, Pronto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Junjie: ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Kord: Eli, él tiene la metralladora

Trixie: No puedes pelear contra él tú solo

Twist: Jajaja

Eli: Tranquila, podré con él –dijo mientras seguía apuntándole a Twist y lo miraba con una mirada enojada-

Trixie: ¿Igual que cuando pudiste tu solo contra Blakk hace dos años?... Eli, no eres así, estos dos años con Blakk te han convertido en alguien que no eres –dijo suplicándole, mientras Eli solo seguía apuntándole a Twist con una mirada enojada- … Dime entonces…. ¿Dónde está el chico del que me enamoré? –dijo decepcionada y Eli al escuchar esto baja la lanzadora, pone cara de preocupación y voltea hacia Trixie, luego cierra los ojos y deja caer su lanzadora-

Eli: …. Ahhg, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –dijo decaído-

Twist aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para levantarse y apuntarle a Eli con su metralladora

Twist: Inútiles ¡Jajaja! –dijo disparando-

Junjie: ¡Eli cuidado! –dijo haciendo una maniobra de babosa fu para desviarla, los demás al ver a Twist atacando decidieron dispararle, Twist evadía algunas pero ellos no se rendían, Eli y Trixie se quedaron hablando mientras los demás vencían a Twist

Eli: …Lo lamento… No sé… Ahhg… Perdóname… No sé qué me pasa… -dijo bajando la cabeza ante ella-

Trixie: No hay nada qué perdonar, han sido 2 largos años… Espero que después de esto vuelvas a ser el mismo –dijo acariciando su mejilla-

Eli: Lo haré –dijo sonriéndole-

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, los demás ya estaban cansados, incluso Twist, pero él no se rendiría y ellos tampoco, así que fueron a ayudar

Twist: ¡Bobos! ¡Jamás me detendrán!

Eli: Yo no lo veo así –dijo apuntándole-

Twist: Jaja, aunque me detengas hoy, volveré ¡Lo sabes! ¡Yo siempre volveré! ¡Jamás me detendré hasta verte muerto Eli Shane! –Dijo enojado, herido y con una rodilla flexionada ya que estaba muy cansado-

Eli: Si es así, tarde o temprano te cansarás de intentarlo ya que jamás lo lograrás –dijo apuntándole y los demás estaban a su lado-

Blakk: Pero yo sí –dijo disparando por la espalda, todos estaban tan concentrados en Twist que jamás lo vieron llegar-

Eli: ¿Blakk?

Blakk: Sí y veo que no sirve de nada desperdiciar el tiempo intentando acabar contigo con trampas o bloqueando tu memoria, para acabar contigo ¡Hay que destruirte a mano! Y lo admito, fue más fácil acabar con tu padre que contigo, pero ahora, se terminó para ti

Pronto: Genial, apenas si acabamos con Twist ¿Ahora Blakk? Mal día para nosotros

Kord: Gastamos nuestras fuerzas y babosas en Twist ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Eli: Descuiden chicos, yo los protegeré

Blakk: ¿Tú los protegerás? ¿Pero quién te protegerá a ti? –dijo apuntándole-

Eli: No tiene su metralladora, no me podrá derrotar –dijo disparando rápido una demoledora, Blakk la evita pero Eli dispara una Carnero que derriba a Blakk, Blakk se enoja y desde el suelo le dispara una Granada Malvada, Eli la evade agachándose y se dirigía a los demás, los chicos hacen lo mismo y la babosa llega a la ventana, rompiéndola- Eso estuvo cerca

Blakk: Más que cerca –dijo disparando una tornado malvada que golpea a Eli y lo empuja hacia la ventana, Eli con sus fuerzas dispara a Tejedora que sostiene a Blakk y también lo arrastra hacia la ventana, la Tornado malvada continúa hasta que llega al suelo del edificio y hace el mismo ataque que hiso con Will, Eli desde arriba ve el gran portal que se formó y se descuida, Blakk furiosamente y sin pensarlo ataca a Eli y ambos caen desde la última planta-

Eli: ¡AAHH! –gritó mientras caía-

Trixie: ¡Eli!

Eli: ¡Blakk! ¡¿Está loco?! –Dijo en el aire-

Blakk: Esta vez ¡Me aseguraré de que ambos caigamos! No como la última vez –dijo mientras lanzaba a Eli para que cayera más rápido-

Eli: Con razón sentía un Deja Vu con esto –dijo riéndose- Sí, la última vez recuerdo que Burpy me salvó

Blakk: ¿Qué? ¡NNOO! –Dijo al ver que Eli cargó a Burpy en su lanzadora y al ver que Eli se salvaría y él caería, otra vez-

Eli: La otra vez fue más difícil, ¡Adiós! –dijo disparando, Blakk intentó atraparlo pero no pudo, Burpy cargó a Eli y ambos subieron, Eli se detuvo un momento, viendo como Blakk caía-

Blakk: ¡Te maldigo Eli Shane! –Gritó antes de caer al portal-

Eli: Ah, vamos amigo –le dijo a Burpy-

Todos estaban preocupados por Eli, pensaron que esta vez cayó por el portal, ninguno se atrevía a asomarse por la ventana, o lo que quedaba de ella, pero luego su preocupación se fue al ver a Eli sano y salvo subiendo con Burpy

Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Eli! –dijeron todos corriendo a abrazarlo-

Kord: ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Eres tú! ¡Estás de vuelta! –dijo entusiasmado-

Eli: Sí, aah Kord, gracias… Ahora, por favor bájame –dijo con corta respiración-

Kord: Lo siento, ¡Es que estoy tan feliz de ver a mi hermano otra vez!

Eli: Jaja, gracias

Junjie: Eli, estoy muy alegre de que volvieras –dijo sonriendo- Bienvenido de vuelta, amigo –dijo abrazándolo-

Eli: Bien, estoy bien

Pronto: Y yo… Pronto… No puede describir lo… Lo alegre que está pero yo, ¡Estoy muy feliz! –dijo llorando-

Eli: Jaja, bien amiguito… Oigan, ¿Dónde está Twist? –Dijo con seriedad- ¡Se escapó! Debemos –Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: Debemos ir a buscarlo –dijo al lado de Eli, Eli le sonríe-

Eli: Por supuesto… Después de dos años, ha regresado La Banda de Shane –dijo poniendo pose heroica y los demás detrás de él-

Trixie: Y juntos, enfrentaremos peligros…

Kord: Lograremos misiones…

Junjie: Traeremos paz a las cavernas…

Pronto: Y como una familia, jamás nos rendiremos ante todo lo que pueda venir sobre nosotros…

**Bien, ¡Listo! No es el fin que yo esperaba darle… Pero ustedes deciden ¿Qué tal?... Espero no se decepcionen y lamento haber tardado tanto, pero uf, creo que por fin encontré la canción correcta que me dio la inspiración para terminarlo, porque vaaya, mi mente es una trampa… Bueno, eso es todo, se despide, ShowDown, aah no perdón, cambié mi nombre, The Eastern Writer ;) ¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
